Two hearts one soul
by LeilaAlice
Summary: Léo veut à tout prit faire revenir Elliot dans le monde des vivants, mais y parviendra-t-il sans encombre ? Ou bien devra-t-il entrer dans un cercle vicieux pour sauver son cher ami... ? Elliot l'acceptera-t-il ?... [ YAOI /!\ Violence psychologique et physique /!\ ]
1. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses

**Two hearts one soul**

Auteur : BLN & Ydnas — Année 2013

CapacitéAnime/Manga « _Pandora Hearts_ »

Fiction Rated : T et M | Le couple étant Elliot et Léo.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas les miens.

Titre : Deux cœurs pour une seule âme.

Origine : Pandora Hearts.

Genre : Romance/Action/Drame.

Fanfiction en cours avec X chapitres sur X.

Résumé :

Tout se passe après la mort d'Elliot. Léo est à présent devenu Glen Baskerville. Il sombre dans un profond rêve, qui se mélangea à la réalité. Il perçoit Elliot au bord d'un précipice ! Léo crie son nom, mais rien n'a faire il n'entend rien. Puis ils sombrèrent dans les abysses. C'est à partir de cet instant que le « rêve » débute.

Léo veut à tout prit faire revenir Elliot dans le monde des vivants, mais y parviendra-t-il sans encombre ? Ou bien devra-t-il entrer dans un cercle vicieux pour sauver son cher ami... ? Elliot l'acceptera-t-il ?...

Extrait : D'un seul coup, le jeune garçon prit l'épée pour se la planter droit dans le cœur ! Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cette souffrance ? Pourquoi ? Le garçon aux pupilles bleu azur tenait fermement le manche de l'épée, mais celle-ci s'enfonça de plus en plus... Elliot ne voulait pas ! Non il ne voulait pas le tuer. D'un seul coup, le son de sa voix figea l'héritier. Cette voix était tellement familière, et pourtant si étrangère. Cette phrase incompréhensible ne faisait qu'accentuer son manque de savoir. « Pardonne-moi Elliot... mais... je ne pourrai plus jamais rien ressentir... », souffla le garçon avec un sourire, forcé ? C'était Léo ? Mais qui est Léo ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Devenait-il fou ? Le jeune homme approcha son visage du sien, un souffle chaud s'échappa de ses lèvres... Il reprit connaissance de la situation au moment ou Léo venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup, il s'enferma dans le silence. Pourtant, des larmes venaient de couler sous ses joues... Certes, il n'avait plus de souvenirs, mais le corps ne pouvait oublier, ainsi que les émotions. Alors que le corps entier de Léo se refroidissait, il avait effleuré les lèvres de son meilleur ami, avant qu'une faible pression s'exerce sur celles-ci. Pour Léo, cette sensation la vivait-elle ? Son cœur revenait ! Oui, était-ce pour de bon cette fois-ci ?! Ou n'était-ce encore que le fruit de son imagination... ? Se demanda-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

PS : Cette histoire est à la base un RPG ! Écrit par deux personnes, BLN et Ydnas. Sous forme de POV ! Cette fanfiction est toujours en cours, elle sera particulièrement longue. Et restera très fidèle au principe du manga, sans pour autant la suivre. Il y aura quelques personnages inventés, qui s'immisceront dans l'histoire. Mais en tant que personnage secondaire bien entendu. Je préviens, cette histoire n'est pas complètement centrée sur l'amour. Elle regroupe plusieurs genres. Nous l'écrivons depuis un certain moment déjà, pour nous même. Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être bien de vous en faire profiter aussi. Quelques fans arts sont dessinés, pour accompagner le récit. Bien, je vous laisse découvrir tout ceci par vous même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**[POV_ Léo_]**

Une pièce blanche. Sans mur, sans paysage à l'horizon. Quel était cet endroit ? Un lieu crée par le subconscient ou un autre monde loin de celui des mortels ? Léo venait d'ouvrir les yeux dans ce lieu inconnu à sa connaissance. Il se releva, puis regarda ses mains tachées de sang... Était-ce même le sien ? Il ne comprit pas, il ne se souvenait de plus rien. Le néant... Son esprit faisait peut-être abstraction de certaines choses. Comme il en avait souvent l'habitude de le faire. Des cauchemars, des scènes abominables qui se répercutaient dans sa tête. Encore du sang, encore cette image, encore ces larmes... Pourquoi avait-il dû se sacrifier pour le sauver ? Pourquoi les choses n'auraient elles pas pu se passer autrement ?

Une douleur au crâne l'assimila de plein fouet, il posa ses mains sur sa tête. Plus son mal s'intensifia, et de plus en plus ses mains se resserrai sur il avait l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il se recroquevilla en grimaçant. La souffrance était insoutenable, il n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration se saccader. L'air devenait de moins en moins in respirable. Mais bordel ou était-il ?! D'un coup, il entendit une voix, plus précisément des rires. Il releva brusquement la tête. Non... Comment était-ce possible ? Le lieu avait changé de décor sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte...  
Le château des Nightray, toute la famille d'Elliot étaient encore en vie. Ils semblaient tous si heureux... La journée était magnifique, au point qu'ils avaient programmé de faire un piquenique. Des nappes étaient étendues sur la pelouse. Des tables dressées pour servir le thé. Ils riaient tous de bon cœur... C'est là qu'il vu Elliot, il avait une expression paisible sur les lèvres. Son visage semblait reposer, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Bien au contraire... serait-il revenu à l'époque de ses belles années ?

Mais lui, où était-il ? Il se chercha des yeux, la panique montée peu à peu. Son angoisse se faisait ressentir plus la solution à sa question devenait évidente.

Il n'était pas encore là...

Un nouveau saut de douleur le traversa. Il poussa, un crie, de douleur qui ne put contenir sur le coup de la surprise. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccuper. Elliot, il n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer... S'il avait su, si seulement... « Après tout, tout était de ma faute. » Songea Léo, une lueur dans ses yeux qui se mélanger à la triste et au dégout apparu. Il se haïssait, il se détestait ! Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le sol qui se fissura. À présent de colère... Les larmes montées plus il resongeait à Elliot, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. À toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait été infligé par sa faute.

Encore maintenant il aurait pu continuer à vivre des moments heureux avec sa famille, si seulement il n'avait pas été contraint de les assassiner... Puis à se haïr lui-même... Subitement, sa respiration s'accéléra, il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'emballer. Il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, il voulait se détacher de ce corps que Léo qualifiait de répugnant. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi existait-il si c'était pour qu'il fasse du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ?!

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever, quelques gouttes de sueur couler le long de son beau visage. Il fit quelques pas en direction d'eux, de ce mirage ? De ce rêve... Ses jambes se faisaient lourde, sa vision se flouter de plus en plus sur l'être qu'il fixait depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Elliot... D'un coup, il ne sentit plus son corps, il s'évanouit, s'écroulant sur le gazon des Nightray...

Il r » ouvrit les yeux lentement... La souffrance semblait s'être estompée. Il se redressa lentement du sol. Puis, il regarda à l'entour, il était à quelques mètres d'un précipice. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar ? Où est-ce que ça avait été réel ? Il ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux, ses folies lui faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Ses habits étaient tous tachés de sang... Avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Peut-être que c'était lui l'assassin d'Elliot ? Non impossible ! Léo prit soudainement peur de lui, il s'effrayait au point de se suicider pour se libéré de cette souffrance qui le hanté depuis cette tragédie...

D'un coup, il entendit du bruit, il se leva vivement et dirigea son regard en direction de la falaise. Elliot ? Que faisait-il ? Léo se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train d'halluciner... Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose différencier de son ancienne folie. Elliot l'avait remarqué, il lui avait même souri... Un sourire bien triste...

Léo remarqua aussitôt, que sous les pieds d'Elliot le sol se fissurer. Non ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois ! Même si c'était un mirage, il voulait y croire... Il se précipita en direction de la pointe de la falaise. Il lui hurlait « Elliot fait attention ! Éloigne toi de là le sol se fissure ! Elliot, tu m'écoutes ?! Elliot bordel ! » Il avait beau s'égosiller, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il restait juste planter là avec son expression si belle, mais tant chagrinante.

Il courut du plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à Elliot, le sol se fissuré toujours. Au moment où il se brisa totalement, ou Elliot allait chuter dans ce ravin sans fond il le rattrapa. Il tenait son avant-bras fermement. Puis il lui cria « Quoi que tu me dises, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu peux toujours rêver abruti ! »

« Hihi, trop tard ! Vous allez tous les deux chuter dans les abysses ! » Dis un lapin blanc sorti de nulle part. Il volait au-dessus de leur tête. La Vérité ?!

Le sol se fissurait sous les pieds de Léo, puis céda. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, leur longue chute les menant aux abysses...

Ce rêve est vraiment réaliste...

**[POV _Elliot_]**

Elliot ,

Un battement, et un autre formait une mélodie presque rythmique. Ses pulsations qui normalement jouaient avec puissance comme un Allégro dans une symphonie venait petit à petit s'étouffer, laissant des pulsations de moins en moins fortes. D'un seul coup, un poids venait de se poser sur lui. Il ressentait contre lui d'autres battements, mais beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant. Le jeune homme étendu au sol ne pouvait bouger son corps, ne pouvait ouvrir les paupières. Il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour ne dire que quelque mot qui était destiné à une seule personne et c'était cette même personne qui était sur lui à ce point-là. Quelle ironie du sort, il devait supporter une souffrance encore plus forte que la mort, les pleurs de son cher valet.

Le poids s'enlevait et le bruit se tue. Il venait de partir, il venait de laisser ce corps inerte vers le sol d'où le sang imprégner son odeur désagréable. C'était la fin. Il sentait une nouvelle fois ces paupières se refermer. Ce n'était pas celles de son corps, mais celles de son âme. Corps et âmes ne formant plus qu'un vers la mort. Le froid venait prendre possession de son corps sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'arrêter. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec son cher ami, mais la sentence pour un sacrifice égoïste ne permettait pas d'exaucer ce dernier vœu. Il allait mourir comme le héros dans la bande dessinée préférée de ce cher Oz.

— Elliot…

D'un seul coup, une voix venait de renaitre dans le silence glacial de la mort. Une voix féminine résonnait dans les ténèbres. Était-il mort et entendait-il sa chère sœur qu'il avait sauvagement assassinée ? Il devait expier de ses fautes passées. Son âme se réveillait d'un seul coup, comme-ci quelqu'un cherchait à le sortir de cette impasse. Il bougeait sa main ainsi que ses jambes pour se relever laissant un liquide incolore et inodore s'imprégner dans ses vêtements. Ou était-il ? Un endroit noir ou un liquide amer coulait sur le sol de cette dimension. Un endroit où il ne savait guère où il était. Après plus de 2 minutes à réfléchir, il en déduisait que ce n'était pas le paradis et ni l'enfer, que l'endroit où il venait de se réveiller étant dans son subconscient. Il était donc encore vivant, mais tombé dans un profond coma ?

Un petit ricanement surgit dans le dos du jeune héritier des Nightray. Celui-ci se retournait pour voir un lapin blanc aux yeux noirs avec un bandeau bleu sur le cou. Celui-ci pivotait, laissant des taches de sang à chaque fois qu'il bougeait comme-ci, les tissues de cette peluche était trempé de sang et que le surplus se déversait au sol. Le ricanement devenait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci énonce un mot ou du moins un prénom, celui du jeune homme qui était devant elle. Qui pouvait-il bien être ce foutu lapin ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Elliot perdait patience, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, mais le faite d'entendre ce rire lui briser les tympans, le rendait encore plus grognon que d'habitude.

— Qui es-tu ?! Ou suis-je ?  
— C'est la vérité qui décide et non toi, cher Elliot.

D'un seul coup, le lapin fut très lumineux, comme-ci le soleil était juste à côté du jeune homme et qui lui brulait la rétine. « Ouvre les yeux », disait le lapin à la voix féminine. Elliot se mit à écouter ses paroles pour rouvrir les yeux vers l'immense lumière qui était devant lui. Bizarrement, elle avait disparu, il n'y avait qu'un miroir en face de lui, ou celui-ci pouvait voir son reflet. Le lapin venait de réapparaitre dans le miroir juste à côté du reflet d'Elliot qui celui-ci souriait. Elliot n'en revenait pas, où se trouvait-il ? Était-il dans un rêve ? Non cela semblait beaucoup plus réaliste. Elliot venait de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, le ricanement insérant du lapin le rendait fou.

— Elliot fait attention ! Éloigne toi de là le sol se fissure ! Elliot, tu m'écoutes ?! Elliot bordel !

Qu'est-ce que s'étaient ses mots ? Surtout, cette voix ? C'était celle de Léo, il la reconnaissait entre mille. Il enlevait doucement ses mains des oreilles et rouvrit ses paupières pour regarder le miroir. De l'autre côté ce trouvait Léo, mais aussi… son reflet ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quelqu'un contrôlait son corps sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose ? Cela devait être ce maudit lapin. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Oui rien qu'in rêve organisé par la peluche pour le rendre fou. Un bruit de craquement fit son apparition dans l'endroit où se trouvait Elliot. Son regard visualisait la scène à travers le miroir, son corps allait chuter dans un précipice, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Léo se mit à le rattraper. Il ne devait pas, il devait le lâcher !

— Dégage Léo ! Laisse-moi ! Imbécile de valet !

Il frappait de ses poings le miroir sachant très bien que Léo ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se maudissait, se maudissait de mettre Léo dans ses histoires. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu le sauver, mais à cause de lui, Léo allait sombrer lui aussi avec le lapin blanc.

— Hihi, trop tard ! Vous allez tous les deux chuter dans les abysses !

La voix du lapin blanc venait de réapparaitre et le miroir où Elliot était posé contre lui venait de se briser, l'emportant dans un grand courant d'air. Quand ses yeux reprirent contact avec la lumière de ce nouvel endroit, il découvrait une grande bibliothèque, une aussi grande que celle de son académie. Il se relevait admirant sa tenue de gala encore imprégné de sang le jour de sa mort. Où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Dans une autre dimension que le lapin blanc avait créée pour le rendre fou ?

D'un seul coup, il entendit un petit bruit de respiration, ce n'était pas la sienne ce qui l'intriguait de plus belle. Il se retournait pour enfin voir de ses propres yeux Léo, à terre. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'un seul coup, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Le jeune héritier s'avançait petit à petit de son ancien valet. Il avait changé depuis sa mort, il s'était coupé les cheveux et il était vêtu d'habille aussi nobles que ceux d'Elliot. D'un seul coup, il se remit à poser sa main sur son front. Comment avait-il oublié ? Il était mort ! Mort ! Mort… et il venait d'emmener Léo, lui aussi dans la mort. Il était une nouvelle fois un assassin et maintenant celui de Léo. Il finit par enlever la main de son front quand il entendit le corps de son valet se relever. Il devait avoir le cœur net, il devait savoir s'il avait pris la vie de Léo. Il se mit à poser ses genoux sur le sol et poser ses mains sur les épaules du garçon encore un peu sonné, ne le laissant pas un moment de répit pour comprendre la situation.

— Tu es mort ?! Je t'ai tué ?! Réponds !

Un seul mouvement de la tête négativement fut la réponse du valet. Alors il n'était pas mort. Elliot retombait sur ses fesses avant de mettre une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front en rigolant légèrement. Il était soulagé que celui-ci ne soit pas mort qu'il en oubliait l'endroit où ils étaient. Un autre ricanement brisait celui d'Elliot, le Lapin blanc venait d'apparaitre en l'air. Elliot se relevait pour lui faire face et lui demander des explications, mais la peluche ne répondit pas et se mit à énoncer d'autres paroles.

— Cet endroit sera votre tombe si vous n'y sortez pas. La mort vous guettera du moins si vous n'êtes déjà pas mort !

Et il disparut dans une sorte de trou noir. Tout cela était un jeu pour cette peluche. Il se retournait vers son camarade encore à terre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était vivant ou s'il faisait partie du jeu du lapin, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que son vœu venait d'être exaucé et qu'il n'allait pas le briser. Il tendait sa main vers le garçon aux yeux pourpres en dessinant un léger sourire pour enfin énoncer :

— Allons-y.


	2. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses- 2

_[POV Léo]_

— Léo était complètement dans le coltar, quand il se fit soudainement secouer par Elliot qui lui braillé dessus des choses insensés. Il sentit les mains d'Elliot poser sur lui. Cette chaleur, était-ce vraiment la sienne ? Cette voix aussi ? Où délirait-il encore ? Il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus, non, il n'en savait, rien... Il fit un non de la tête, il n'était pas d'être toujours de ce monde. Depuis ça chute il ne savait plus ou il était, dans les abysses peut-être ? Tant de choses se bousculer dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas réalisé dans le lieu ou ils se trouvaient. Un château ? Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la voix du lapin de tout à l'heure retentit.

« Cet endroit sera votre tombe si vous n'y sortez pas. La mort vous guettera du moins si vous n'êtes pas déjà mort ! »  
Ils étaient pris au piège, la vérité se servait d'eux comme de ses propres poupées. Ils étaient condamnés à être traités comme de vulgaires pantins ! Comment osait-elle ?! Mais, le principal pour Léo était qu'Elliot était bien là, avec lui. Et plus jamais il ne le laisserait repartir, quoi qu'il advienne à l'avenir. Le sourire d'Elliot l'apaisa, ses beaux yeux bleus lui fière rappeler tant de souvenirs qui se répétaient dans sa tête. Un soulagement, une libération. Très certainement provisoire, mais dans l'instant Léo s'en fichait bien. Il profitait simplement. Là, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il hésita sur le coup. Était-ce bien Elliot ? Peu importe, il ferait confiance au Elliot qui se présentait devant lui. Il prit sa main, Elliot l'aidant à se relever.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux tout autour d'eux, puis ils s'aventurèrent dans le manoir qui disait quelque chose à Léo. Il connaissait cet endroit, par cœur. Mais il ne parvenait tout de même pas à dire lequel exactement. Elliot remarqua l'expression réfléchie et troubler de son cher valet, il s'en inquièterait surement. Cette hypothèse ne put être vérifiée, qu'un cri aigu retentit dans tout le manoir. Une voix de femme. Qui était-elle ?! Léo se mit devant Elliot subitement, il posa sa main sur l'arme qui était attachée au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il tira son épée, la tendit à Léo — Elliot ne voyant que son dos — puis il lui dit d'une voix sérieuse et posée.

« Reprends là, tu en auras bien plus besoin que moi. » Il attendit qu'Elliot la prenne, il ne voulait pas voir son expression à cet instant. C'était trop dur de lui faire face, après tout ce qui s'était passé... Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais à la fois les sujets étaient trop sensibles pour qu'ils puissent les aborder n'importe comment. Subitement les murs du manoir se mirent à bouger, les fenêtres apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme bon leur sembler. Il en était de même pour les objets et les meubles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Ils n'y comprenaient rien, mais une chose étaient sur c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici.

Et là, un homme se présenta devant eux. Il était caché dans l'obscurité, ils ne pouvaient distinguer son visage pour le moment. Ils étaient tous deux sur leurs gardes prêts à se défendre. La personne en question s'avança, les deux jeunes garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était Oz Vessalius. Léo plissa légèrement les yeux, tandis qu'Oz afficha son fameux sourire béat. Que foutait-il ici ? Était-ce un coup de ce taré de lapin blanc ?! Dans tous les cas il était impossible qu'Oz soit ici, à moins que...

« Tiens, Léo, Elliot vous êtes ici ? C'est étrange de vous voir dans un tel endroit. Vous seriez-vous perdu ? « Venait-il de dire avec un ton un peu trop décontracté au gout de Léo.

« Arrête cette mascarade Jack Vessalius. » Dis froidement Léo. Elliot n'en revenait pas, depuis quand Léo avait-il changé à ce point ? Serait-ce arriver depuis sa mort ?

» La réincarnation de Glen est fidèle à sa réputation à ce que je vois. « Dis Oz en changeant de regard. Il poursuivit », vous devez vous poser, beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! » Cria Léo en dégageant une étrange aura, c'était incroyable ! Il était aussi puissant que Glen. Jabberwock se déchainait, il voulait sortir pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ce scélérat. Il haïssait Jack autant que Glen, il voulait le tuer, il voulait qu'il disparaisse. Et la seule façon de s'en débarrasser était de tuer Oz. Et il n'aurait aucun état d'âme, et ça pour qui que ce soit. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait depuis qu'Elliot était mort, et qu'il avait appris qui il était véritablement...

« Elliot, je peux t'assurer que tu es mort. La vérité t'a donné la chance de vivre dans les abysses, plus jamais tu ne retourneras dans ton monde. Tu es... »

« La ferme ! Laisse Elliot en dehors de ça ! » La voix de Léo raisonna dans le manoir, certains bouts s'écroulant sur Jack. Il les esquiva, s'éloignant de la rage que dégageait de Léo. Il détruisait tout à l'entour, même pour Elliot ça risquerait de devenir dangereux s'il ne se calmait pas. Mais, n'était-ce pas le but de Jack ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à l'énerver en révélant des éléments qu'Elliot n'était pas obligé de connaitre ? Il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre, il avait déjà enduré trop de choses comme ça...

« Léo, tu ne pourras jamais changer le passé. Elliot est vraiment mort par ta faute... Il restera pour toujours ici, tu l'as condamné à errer dans les abysses. Comme ces autres créatures, il cherchera de puérils humains pour se crée un passage dans le monde réel. »

« La ferme Elliot n'est pas une chain ! Il n'est pas comme les autres ! Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui ! » Tout s'écroulait, la chain de Léo totalement sortit. Un énorme dragon noir, ses yeux rouges étaient devenus aussi lumineux que celles d'un démon. Il lança sa chaine sur Jack, qui fit apparaitre une énorme faux pour se protéger des coups de la chain. Léo n'écoutait plus rien, il sombrait dans sa folie au point qu'il en avait oublié que Elliot était de nouveau à ses coter... Il voulait juste détruire, et tuer comme une bête sauvage.

Jack fit un bond, pour se retrouver derrière Elliot. Léo ne distinguer même plus ses amis de ses ennemis. C'était un spectacle effroyable pour le jeune garçon. Cette révélation lui avait certes fait un choc, mais voir Léo dans un tel état devait lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Que faire ? Que faire... ? Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elliot, il se pencha pour être au niveau de son oreille.

« Tu veux que je te donne la solution peut-être ? La seule manière pour que tu t'en sortes est de partir d'ici. Si tu disparais en même temps que cet endroit tu seras réellement mort. Léo est en train de te tuer, comprends-tu ? »  
Est-ce que Jack lui mentait ? Y avait-il un autre moyen de s'en sortir sans laisser Léo ? Comment pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Était-il assez fort pour arriver à sauver Léo de son propre mal qui le ronger peu à peu... ? Sa souffrance était sans limites, le poids qu'il devait porter sur ses épaules était énorme. Comment parvenait-il à supporter toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces responsabilités qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur...

[POV _Elliot]_

Les voilà maintenant aventuriers dans un château abandonné. Il n'y avait aucun indice montrant que quelqu'un vivait ici, mais Elliot restait songeur. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Léo dans d'autres dispositions, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un délai de temps entre sa quelconque mort et sa nouvelle rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Léo était-il dans une autre famille ? Les Nigthray l'avaient-ils expulsé de la demeure, c'était bien possible depuis sa mort. Tout cela à cause de lui. Il posait ensuite son regard sur son ancien valet. Lui aussi était songeur, mais cette fois-ci cela se lisait sur son visage. D'habitude, il ne montrait aucune expression sur son visage lorsqu'il réfléchissait pour ne pas inquiéter son cher « maitre ». Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son absence ?

Un rire surgit une nouvelle fois. Encore cette voix féminine. Elliot se mit donc sur ses gardes, mais le faite de voir Léo se mettre devant lui, le choquait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis quand un valet protégeait-il son maitre ? Cela n'était pas dans les normes, c'était plutôt humiliant. Bien qu'il soit légèrement contrarié, il écoutait les paroles de Léo et se mit à prendre l'arme. Un léger sourire nostalgique fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il reconnaissait ce fourreau et quand il dégainait son épée, il ne fut que plus satisfait de revoir sa charmante amie toujours aussi belle. Alors Léo prenait toujours aussi soin de son épée ? Il devait donc penser continuellement à lui, il était prisonnier du passé. Il attachait la lance du fourreau sur sa taille avant de remettre son épée dedans. Il voulut dire quelques mots, mais quand il vit un jeune homme de l'autre côté, il se mit à froncer des sourcils. Qui cela pouvait être ?

Les murs qui avant bougeaient selon leurs désirs finirent par revenir normaux quand le jeune homme sortit. C'était OZ Vessalius ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible, comment pouvait-il être ici ? Dans cet endroit pommé dans les abysses. De plus les paroles ne se coordonnaient pas avec la situation. Il ne pouvait pas énoncer le prénom d'Elliot sans être surpris. Cela était impossible. Les paroles de Léo venaient de le surprendre une nouvelle fois. Lui qui était si discret venait de se mettre à hurler l'identité de cette personne. Depuis quand était-il ainsi, qui l'avait vraiment transformé ? Elliot se mit à serrer le poing, son cher Valet venait changer à cause de sa mort, il n'avait jamais voulu ça, il voulait juste qu'il vive sa vie sans connaitre la souffrance.

Son regard devenait froid. Maintenant il était contrarié, il s'en voulait, mais il en voulait aussi à sa famille. Qui d'autre aurait pu changer Léo en une personne qui vivait dans la haine ? Sa pensée se dirigeait automatiquement sur son grand frère, Vincent, celui-ci avait toujours un regard attentif sur Léo ce qui dérangeait souvent Elliot. Si jamais il sortait de cet endroit, il irait lui dire quelque mot ! Oui s'il sortait, ce qui n'était surement pas possible. Trop pris par ses pensées, il en oublia l'individu qui était devant lui, ce faux Oz qui serait donc le grand héros du sablier.

Quand celui-ci croisait le regard d'Elliot, il se mit à sourire avant de continuer de parler. Il attendait donc qu'Elliot ait toute son attention pour continuer ? Les paroles firent une nouvelle fois mouche dans les émotions d'Elliot. Comme ça, Léo était la réincarnation de Glen. Il n'en croyait pas un mot de tout ça, c'est même pour cela qu'il voulut s'avancer pour se positionner devant Léo, mais quand il vit la chain, Jabberwock, il restait pétrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu faire de Léo pour qu'il soit devenu un monstre ?

D'un seul coup son esprit devenait vide, Elliot mort ? Il était mort ? Il n'entendait plus rien, le son ne venait plus jusqu'à ses tympans ou plutôt il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Son regard devenait de plus en plus vide. Une seule chose faisait encore du bruit, son cœur et une douleur s'empressait de lui montrer la position de sa marque. Celle qui montrait le pacte entre lui et sa chain illégalement. Il mit doucement sa main sur la marque à travers les vêtements. Comment avait-il oublié une seule seconde qu'il était mort ? Lui qui avait gardé quand même un léger espoir sans s'en rendre compte. Il était complètement stupide de croire à des futilités de ce genre. Alors que ses mots venaient de troubler complètement son esprit, il ne s'apercevait pas que Léo commençait à détruire l'endroit et c'est quand il entendit les dernières paroles de ce faux Oz, qu'il se réveillait d'un seul coup. Elliot n'était pas mort par la faute de Léo, tout ceci n'était pas vrai, c'est Elliot qui s'était sacrifié pour ne plus tuer des innocents et non par la faute de son valet. Léo n'était pas son assassin. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son ancien valet pour y déposer sa main sur son épaule, un grand souffle le fit reculer d'un pas. La chain de Léo devenait incontrôlable et son utilisateur venait de sombrer dans la folie.

Léo était maintenant un monstre assoiffé de sang dont la chain contrôlait son esprit. Une voix finit par s'infiltrer dans les oreilles du Nightray. Jack avait profité de la situation pour se mettre juste derrière lui pour l'embrouiller encore plus. Mais quelque chose fit sourire l'héritier de la lame noir, alors comme ça, il pouvait s'en sortir de cet endroit ? Cela était assez encourageant, il y avait donc un petit espoir. Il ne voulut plus entendre ne serait-ce que quelques mots de plus de cette langue de serpent. Léo ne pourrait jamais le tuer. Il dégainait son épée pour enfin trancher son ennemi qui commençait petit à petit de disparaitre en poussière.

— Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter une deuxième fois la mort si c'est pour sauver un être cher.

Elliot se retournait pour pointer pour la première fois sa lame devant son valet. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il comprenne son geste, mais le jeune garçon était encore sous l'effet de la folie, il ne levait aucun regard sur son ancien maitre. « Tu es vraiment un imbécile », disait-il avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Il se mit à marcher vers son valet pour enfin serrer le poing et donner un coup à Léo. Quand celui-ci reçut le coup, la chain venait de disparaitre. Ce coup était comme un réveil, il venait de le réveiller de sa folie. Mais connaissant bien Elliot, ce coup n'était pas seulement synonyme de mauvaise foi au contraire.

— Je m'absente quelques jours et voilà comment tu deviens ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile Léo, depuis quand tu écoutes les paroles d'un fantôme ? Tu devrais avoir honte, je ne t'ai pas choisie comme valet pour que tu deviennes stupide au fil du temps !

Il finit par poser sa main sur la chevelure soyeuse du jeune homme qui était encore surpris par l'acte de violence de son cher compagnon. Il commençait par ébouriffer sa chevelure, mais aussi à appuyer fort sur sa pauvre petite tête pour enfin soupirer légèrement et laisse un sourire dont il était le seul à dessiner.

— Je sais très bien que je suis mort et que ce n'était pas de ta faute alors ne te rend pas coupable de mes décisions égoïstes. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, et se serait bien que le mur ne nous tombe pas dessus, compris ?

Il se mit à reprendre la route sans dire d'autres mots. Il ne voulait pas dire à Léo que peut-être il était vivant, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci fasse tout pour le sauver jusqu'à se donner la mort. Surtout qu'il ne savait rien sur sa situation, il voulait continuer d'avancer à ses côtés et apprendre un peu plus sur sa condition. Il voulait de nouveau se la jouer solo, mais il s'était aussi promis quelque chose. Qu'il allait être la limite de son ancien valet quoiqu'il en coute. Il remarquait bien assez tôt une ouverture et c'est maintenant dans un long couloir en ruine qu'ils allaient s'aventurer.

[POV Léo]

— Quelque chose percuta violemment sa joue, sur le coup de la surprise et de la puissance de la frappe, Léo  
retrouva au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Elliot. Il l'avait frappé ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était bien réel ? Durant sa folie, il en avait oublié la présence de son maitre. Mais, comment avait-il pu ? Ce dernier l'engueula, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'était bien son Elliot, oui, ça n'en faisait plus aucun doute. À l'écoute des propos d'Elliot, il baissa la tête pour afficher un petit sourire en coin. Il avait raison, il devenait de plus en plus crétin au fil du temps. Il ne sait ce qu'il serait advenu si Elliot n'avait pas été là pour le raisonner.

D'un coup, il sentit la main de son maitre se poser sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il la releva doucement pour croiser ces yeux bleus-azur. Un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage, il avait dû s'inquiéter. Il devait être terrifié, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas laissé. Petit à petit, il redécouvrait toutes ces choses qui lui avaient tant manqué. La sincérité d'Elliot, ses paroles, ses gestes...

Il sourit brièvement avant de se relever, bien sûr qu'il savait tout ça ! Il n'allait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Ils sortiraient ici, ensemble. Ils trouveraient une échappatoire dans les abysses. Il était certain qu'il y est une solution, peu importe qu'elle soit risquée ou non, ils la prendraient.

« Pour un mort, tu es bien audacieux Elliot ! Ce coup de poing je te promets de te le rendre. Alors, ne repars pas tout de suite. »

Elliot lui répondit avec un simple sourire, leur relation venait de redevenir comme autre fois. Non, rien ne pourra jamais modifier le lien qui les relie. Leur amitié était plus forte que n'importe quoi, même plus tenace que la mort et les abysses ! Ils reprenaient leur aventure dans ce manoir, à présent une ouverture les mena dans un long couloir en ruine. Des colonnes gigantesques arpentaient tous les murs à moitié écroulés. On pouvait entendre quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol, les murs étaient bien humidifiés. Du moins assez pour qu'au plafond on puisse distinguer des marques imbibées d'eau. D'ailleurs, quelques gouttes leur tombèrent dessus.  
À présent, ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient sans parvenir à y voir le bout, le paysage ne changeait guère. C'était le même depuis qu'ils avaient emprunté de chemin. Un vent glacial les parcourait, le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Jusqu'où arriveraient-ils ? Nulle part ? Tournaient-ils en rond depuis le début, ou bien étaient-ils pris dans une illusion ? La vérité se jouait certainement d'eux, une nouvelle fois encore.

D'un coup il vit une jeune fille courir dans leur direction, ses cheveux étaient longs et châtains. Elle était particulièrement bien habillée, où pouvait-elle bien se rendre ? Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche d'eux, ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Mais pourquoi était-elle ici à son tour ? Tout devenait de moins en moins limpide... Elle serait contre elle une peluche, un lapin blanc. Sur ses lèvres, un très beau sourire était dessiné, elle semblait tout simplement heureuse.  
Lorsqu'elle remarqua Léo et Elliot, elle se figea, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté sans comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle fit quelques pas, timidement dans leur direction. Puis elle les dévisagea avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour. ~ Vous n'auriez pas vu Jack par hasard ? Je suis si contente de pouvoir sortir ! Il m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerait chez lui aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Il ma même dit qu'il m'apprendrait à jouer du piano. »

Elliot et Léo semblaient vraiment surpris qu'une voix aussi douce puisse sortir de la bouche d'Alice. Elle semblait tellement différence de celle qu'ils connaissaient ! Elle aussi devait sans doute être irréelle, un fantôme des souvenirs. Tout comme son Jack. Mais où se situaient-ils exactement ? Au carrefour des souvenirs de leurs compagnons ?  
« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Mais s'il vous plait, si vous voyez Glen ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez vu ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! Maintenant, je dois partir ! Au revoir. ~ »  
Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, avant de partir en courant en leur faisant un signe de la main. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle avait disparu aussi simplement qu'elle était apparue. Léo et Elliot se regardèrent. On pouvait comprendre un : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? » Ils n'eurent le temps d'argumenter verbalement qu'une nouvelle personne se présenta devant eux, plus précisément devant Elliot.  
« Eh, mais t'es qui toi ? Un seul Elliot suffit ici l'imposteur ! » Dis le clone d'Elliot qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Il semblait sacrément contrarié. Léo ne put s'empêcher de rire, comme-ci un seul Elliot n'était pas suffisant ! Il s'interposa entre les deux, coupant le vrai Elliot qui allait se mettre à crier et à le menacer avec son épée. — Ensuite, il aurait été impossible d'en placer une —

« Tu peux très certainement nous dire où nous sommes ? » Le clone se rapprocha soudainement de Léo en souriant.

« Mais bien sûr mon cher Valet ! Vous vous trouvez dans "La Dimension de la Réminésance." C'est ici que vivent tous les souvenirs du monde entier. hm, mais vous deviez vite quitter cet endroit, sinon vous risquerez de devenir vous aussi un souvenir. C'est-à-dire... »

Le faux Elliot passa sa main dans le torse de Léo, il le traversait sans qu'il subisse des répercussions sur son corps. C'était donc bien ça, des fantômes des souvenirs.


	3. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses- 3

[POV _Elliot_]

Oh, mais que pouvait être cet endroit encore ? Un couloir sans fin ? À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois, il retrouvait le même horizon. Il était perdu dans un couloir sans fin. Qui aurait pu se douter d'une telle hypothèse ? Les couloirs avaient toujours un début comme une fin alors pourquoi la fin était toujours aussi éloignée d'eux, surtout que l'entré avait maintenant disparu. Les nerfs d'Elliot allaient encore exploser. Quelle patience dit donc ! Il n'aimait guère ce genre de situation s'était à lui rendre fou. Même-ci il n'était pas capable de garder son calme dans ce genre de situation, il arrivait parfaitement à surmonter le poids d'autres choses beaucoup grave. Il fonctionnait ainsi. Le sérieux prenait toujours aux choses vraiment délicates.

D'un coup, son regard devenait attentif à une chose du moins à une personne qui courrait vers eux. Une petite fille se dirigeait vers eux avant de s'arrêter. Elliot n'eut pas vraiment de mal à la reconnaitre, c'était Alice, l'amie d'Oz. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore nous faire ? Balancer sa peluche qui allait se transformer en un monstre ou détruire les environs ? Oui Elliot était ouvert à toutes les possibilités qui s'avérèrent fausses.

Elle repartit comme, elle était venue. Elle était assez douce pour ressembler au lapin noir d'Oz, mais elle était encore jeune à ce moment. Ces paroles pourtant restaient en mémoire du jeune homme, Glen… Jack… dans un château ? Ces indices pouvaient très bien, le mener vers l'identité de ce lieu. Il repensait une nouvelle fois à la jeune fille, mais surtout au lapin en peluche, il était blanc comme celui qui nous faisait traverser les pièces de château en ruines. Si cela avait eu un rapport avec ce même lapin, il aurait pu le transpercer, il l'avait eu juste sous les yeux. Comme on dit, plus on se rapproche du danger plus on est en sécurité.

D'un seul coup des bruits de pas surgir dans le couloir. Quelqu'un venait de les rencontrer une nouvelle fois. Serait-ce Glen ? Ou encore Jack ? Ce ne fut aucun des deux à vrai dire, et Elliot fit les grands yeux en voyant qui cela était. C'était tout simplement lui. De plus il le traitait d'imposteur ? Non, mais s'était le comble ! Elliot fronçait petit à petit des sourcils posant sa main vers le fourreau de son épée. Il n'écoutait même pas les paroles du faux Elliot, il était si énervé qu'il voulait tout de suite le trancher en deux pour qu'ils disparaissent et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Léo avait ri et venait lui parler comme-ci de rien n'était ! Ah ouais ?! Dans quel camp était-il lui ?! Elliot sortit son épée pour enfin pousser Léo et se mettre à attaquer le fantôme. Manque de bol, il venait de disparaitre au moment où, il avait fait son coup. Il finit par en faire plusieurs dans le vide pour calmer ses nerfs, il venait de faire un surplus de colère. Il se retournait pour enfin prendre le col de son cher coéquipier avec comme toujours son être assez contrarié.

— Non, mais tu es dans quel camp ? Tu aimes faire joue-joue avec de stupides fantômes ?!

Un bruit sourd le coupait dans ses paroles et il se mit à lâcher le col de son valet pour positionner son attention sur le côté ou il était entré dans le couloir. La poussière commençait à voler autour des deux garçons. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce foutu bordel ? Le plafond humide commençait à laisser le surplus d'eau qui avait ancré les murs. Tout tremblait, le sol y compris. Était-ce de la faute de Elliot ? Il ne fallait pas vraiment exagérer, mais peut-être quand même, sa voix aurait pu déclencher ce tremblement de terre. D'un coup, Elliot se mit à regarder l'horizon, quelque chose bougeait et c'est en à peine 5 minutes qu'il comprit que le couloir allait être engouffré par une montagne d'eau !

Les deux garçons couraient pour échapper à ce torrent qui allait bientôt les faire disparaitre complètement. Léo finit par trouver une entrée, qu'il prit. Elliot s'y engageait par la suite et quand les deux furent passés, la porte se refermait derrière eux. Elliot s'inclinait légèrement vers l'avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était assez essoufflé, il n'avait pas fait un sprint depuis longtemps. Il relevait par la suite son regard. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce sombre dont le sol brillait à la perfection. Du carrelage peut-être. Alors qu'il allait se mettre de nouveau droit, quelque chose se jetait sur lui comme un animal enragé. Il était maintenant à terre avec un garçon aux yeux de différentes couleurs et un ciseau à la main.

Son sourire était grand et son rire effrayant. Il rapprochait de plus en plus son ciseau des yeux d'Elliot. Il n'allait quand même pas planter son ciseau dans les yeux ! Elliot eut comme un déclic en voyant la chevelure blonde. C'était Vincent ? Son grand frère adoptif ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Surtout sur cette forme et prêt à l'attaquer. Pourtant celui-ci posait son regard sur une autre personne. Le Nightray suivait son regard pour voir qu'il regardait Léo. Toujours cette même fascination pour son valet ! D'un seul coup, le petit se mit à baisser les yeux et à descendre doucement d'Elliot. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il était comme vexé ou soumis à Léo. Léo lui faisait peur ? Qui aurait peur de Léo déjà d'une ? Si celui-ci n'était pas dans sa folie effrayante, on ne pouvait avoir peur de lui, mais il avait changé et Elliot ne pouvait pas encore poser une conclusion sur la gravité de ce changement. Le gamin énonçait un « Excuse-moi Glen » avec une voix si respectueuse avant de partir en courant. Encore ce nom qui venait d'apparaitre en désignant Léo. Son valet n'était pas Glen ! N'était pas la réincarnation du mal ! C'était impossible…

Elliot se relevait pour poser son regard sur Léo. Un regard d'où on pouvait voir que son esprit était troublé par toutes ces évidences qu'il voulait ignorer. Il lisait aussi dans les yeux de son valet que celui-ci avait un regard légèrement nostalgique. Ce regard en disait long, Léo voulait en parler avec Elliot, mais il n'arrivait pas à lancer le sujet qui était assez sensible. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'Elliot change son regard sur lui ? Elliot se retournait en tournant le dos à Léo, il attendrait le moment venu pour parler. Quand ils seront sortis de la pièce plus précisément.

Un autre tremblement de terre venait de surgir. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer ?! Quand le Nightray se retournait, il ne voyait plus Léo. Avait-il disparu ? Il ne le savait pas, pourtant il était là devant lui comme précédemment. Les deux jeunes étaient juste en face de l'un comme de l'autre sans pouvoir le voir ou encore l'entendre. Encore un mauvais tour fait par ce lapin blanc ! Elliot se mit à crier le prénom de son valet à plusieurs reprises, mais une seule voix venait de retentir. Une voix féminine, mais pas comme celle du lapin blanc, s'était celle de sa sœur, Vanessa. Il se retournait pour voir, sa famille au complet autour de lui, toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées à cause de sa chain. Les voyant se rapprocher vers lui, il en était presque terrorisé, comment pouvait-il encore affronter les membres de sa famille alors que leur assassin n'était que lui.

— Tout n'est pas de ta faute Elliot, mais celle de Léo qui n'est d'autres que la réincarnation de Glen. Tu n'as été qu'un pion pour lui. Qu'un pion qui devait laisser sa vie pour le réveiller complètement. Allez viens, oubli le et rejoins-nous. Tu es comme nous, mort et tu dois vivre en paix avec nous.

D'un autre côté, Léo pouvait chercher partout, il ne pouvait jamais trouver Elliot avec le touché, le son ou encore la vue. Une personne se rapprochait de lui. Vêtu de vêtements très luxueux et très beaux. Un jeune homme aux cheveux à la chevelure aussi noir que celle de Léo. Un regard aussi mauve et profond. Oui Glen venait de faire son entrée devant Léo toujours avec son regard et son expression taciturne. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune Léo en dégainant son épée. Derrière lui, toute la famille Baskerville s'inclinèrent devant eux, comme-ci ils étaient des dieux. Glen finit par pointer son épée vers sa réincarnation pour la poser doucement sur son épaule.

— N'oublie pas qui tu es. N'oublie pas ton devoir. Tu dois sortir d'ici et arrêter Jack Vessalius ou plutôt Oz Vessalius. Tu dois l'arrêter, le tuer jusqu'au péril de ta vie. Abandonne ton passé et vis dans le futur. Sors d'ici, tu en es capable.

[POV _Léo_]

Elliot s'était sauvagement agrippé au col de Léo, pour le secouer comme un cocotier. Léo se laissa faire sans rien dire, il l'écoutait le disputer. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en prenne plein la face... Elliot était toujours aussi immature et impulsif. Pour cette fois-ci, Léo ne dirait rien, le comportement de son maitre l'avait trop amusé comme ça. Il avait de plus, fait des moulinets dans le vide, râlant contre ces fantômes qu'il détestait tant. Rien qu'en y resongeant Léo en avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd, un craquement ? Léo regarda au-dessus de lui. Le plafond craquetait de plus en plus, il allait s'écrouler sur eux ! Il voulait avertir Elliot, mais il semblerait que lui est aussi est compris. Après avoir scruté l'horizon, il perçut un torrent d'eau débouler ! Ils prirent leur jambe à leur coup sans se retourner. Léo trouva une ouverture, ils s'y infiltrèrent. Bien que la course fut intense, mais courte, Elliot avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à Léo qui semblait bien moins épuiser que lui. Son maitre manquerait-il d'exercice ? Léo, fit quelques pas en avant. Admirant les lieux. Cet éclat, ce sol lumineux il le connaissait. Cette chambre... Ne seraient-ils pas au château des Baskervilles ?! Léo retourna subitement à la réalité quand il entendit un grognement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, une chose était au-dessus d'Elliot, c'était Vincent sous la forme d'une bête sauvage. Que comptait-il faire avec cette vulgaire paire de ciseaux ? S'en prendre à son ami ? Il fit quelques pas, lentement. Son aura se réveilla, la colère le submergeait lentement... « l'animal » ressentit cette puissance, cette rage qui provenait du plus profond de ses entrailles remontait à la surface... Elle se tourna vers Léo, et changea d'expression. Il amadouait la bête, il la domptait. Il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de son « maitre », alors il s'éloigna d'Elliot pour le laisser tranquille.

Il serra son poing très fort, tremblant faiblement. Il avait du mal à contenir toute sa haine, une nouvelle fois encore ? Allait-il se mettre dans une colère noire qui nuirait à Elliot ? Non, il ne referait pas 2 fois la même erreur, il protègerait Léo au péril de sa propre vie. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler. À ce même instant, il entendit un « Excuse-moi Glen. » Puis il partit en courant.

Léo n'osa pas regarder son maitre dans les yeux, il regardait ailleurs. Il fuyait le sujet, mais surtout sa propre existence. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste être Léo ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester avec Elliot comme avant ? Dans le bonheur... Le bonheur ? Mais qu'était-ce ? Existait-il même ? La nostalgie s'empara de lui, il n'était pas encore prêt pour en parler à Elliot. Que penserait-il de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le détesterait ? À sa grande surprise, Elliot lui tourna le dos, sans lui poser de question. Il ne voulait surement pas forcer les choses, il se rendait compte que le moment était mal choisi. Oui il devait penser ainsi...

Brusquement, un nouveau tremblement de terre ! Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ? Toutes sortes de catastrophes s'enchainaient, quand est-ce que ça aller cesser ?! Léo regarda de tous les côtés, lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Elliot il avait disparu. Où pouvait-il être passé ? Il l'appela, mais seuls ses appels parvenaient à ses oreilles. C'était une perte de temps, le piège venait de se refermer sur eux... Léo trouverait un moyen pour retrouver Elliot, il se mit à marcher à une allure rapide dans l'espérance de retrouver Elliot. D'un coup, il vit une silhouette venir dans sa direction. Il s'agissait de Glen Baskerville ! Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Léo, pour pointer son épée dans sa direction, le bout de l'arme se posant sur son épaule. Léo ne dit rien, fixant simplement celui dont il était la réincarnation...

« N'oublie pas qui tu es. N'oublie pas ton devoir. Tu dois sortir d'ici et arrêter Jack Vessalius ou plutôt Oz Vessalius. Tu dois l'arrêter, le tuer jusqu'au péril de ta vie. Abandonne ton passé et vis dans le futur. Sors d'ici, tu en es capable. »

« Il m'est impossible de sortir d'ici pour l'instant. Je tuerais Oz Vessalius dès qu'Elliot et moi-même aurons quitté cet endroit. » Dit-il calmement, le ton de sa voix aussi stricte que celle de Glen.

« Ne ment pas Léo Baskerville. Tu sais très bien qu'avec Jabberwock il te sera très simple de quitter cet endroit. N'oublie pas que les Nightray existent que pour servir les Baskervilles. Il est mort dans l'honneur, tu n'as aucun remords à avoir. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il m'est impossible de laisser Elliot derrière moi... »

« Il est mort. » Dis sèchement Glen. Tout le clan Baskerville se mit autour d'eux. Léo ne parvenait à savoir ce qui se passer, et pourquoi son mal s'agitait en lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses entrailles le bruler. Il mit sa main sur poitrine, se courbant légèrement sous la douleur. « Elliot mort... ? Non Elliot ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était encore en vie, il le savait ! » Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit... Sans cesse, sans cesse...

« N'oublie pas ton devoir, Léo Baskerville. Tu es le seul qui puisse sauver nous sauver, le destin est entre tes mains. » Tout le clan se mit à répéter « Sauvez-nous maitre, sauvez-nous ! » Léo tomba à genou, la lame toujours posée sur épaule. La peur montée en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore subitement. Les pupilles pourpres de Léo perdirent toute lueur d'humanité, d'expression... Juste un vent glacial.

« Je tuerais Oz Vessalius au péril de ma vie, je vous en fais serment Glen Baskerville. Je vous vengerai. Je réduirais à néant le clan Vessalius. »

« Bien, relève-toi maintenant et quitte les abysses. »

Subitement, une voix raisonna, qui était-ce ? Elle était si familière... La tonalité de cette voix se répercuta en lui, raisonna dans tout son être. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Était-il seul ? « C'était la voix d'un jeune homme, il criait ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Il disait son prénom... Confiance ? Ami ? Elliot ?! Oui, c'était Elliot ! Brusquement, Léo attrapa l'épée de Glen, qu'il avait déposé sur son épaule. Il la tira — se coupa la paume de la main par la même occasion — pour l'avoir en sa possession. Glen, surprit ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Léo reprit le contrôle de lui même et donnant des coups d'épée, très peu, mais extrêmement précis. En à peine 2 coups, les fantômes partirent en fumée.  
» Je ne deviendrais pas stupide à cause de vulgaires fantômes. »

Un aura très puissant, d'un noir intense se dégagea de lui pour l'entouré. Dans un seul coup de lame, il créa une ouverture dans la dimension. Il s'y infiltra, c'est là qu'il vit Elliot. À terre, à genou les mains sur ses oreilles. Il criait après sa famille qui semblait lui dire des choses fausses. Elliot aussi entêter qu'il était se faisait traumatiser par les siens, que c'est charmant. ~ Léo arriva derrière eux, il coupa la tête de l'un d'eux. Celui qui parlait pour le moment. Puis il se débarrassa des autres en un seul coup de sabre. Les fantômes disparurent... Léo restait debout, il était totalement terrifiant.

Ses yeux couleurs sang poser sur son maitre. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard, aucun signe d'humanité. Il ressemblait à une arme à tuer, un démon... C'est là que Léo se jeta sur Elliot pour l'enlacer. Il se retrouva à genou pour le serrer très fort contre lui. Toute sa colère, tout son aura disparu comme par enchantement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait peur de lui-même, il aurait pu faire du mal à Elliot. S'il ne s'était pas raisonné, il l'aurait très certainement tranché... Le sang coulait, touchant les beaux habits d'Elliot, Léo en avait oublié la douleur physique.

« Pardonne-moi Elliot, tout est de ma faute. Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si je n'avais pas été la réincarnation de Glen. »

Avec son autre main, il pointa son épée en direction de sa poitrine. « Le mieux est que je meurs. » Il était prêt à se transpercer dans un mouvement qu'il fit dès la fin de sa phrase terminée.

[ POV _Elliot_ ]

Mort… ce mot revenait toujours dans les paroles des personnes. « Tu es mort », « Elliot est mort. » Pourquoi le répéter plusieurs fois, il l'avait très bien compris, il n'avait plus sa place dans le monde de Léo et il le savait très bien. Il tendait légèrement la main vers sa sœur qui avait le même sourire d'autre fois. Ce sourire réconfortant et à la fois inquiet pour son petit frère. Son regard bleu était plus éclatant que celui d'Elliot, celui-ci était comme un saphir qui venait de perdre ses éclats. Tel un pantin, il s'avançait vers eux.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans son avancé en laissant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était pitoyable, lui qui avait fait la morale à Léo, il n'était pas mieux sur ce coup-là, à vrai dire. Il dégainait son sabre qui était la lame des Nightray, celle qui devait protéger la famille et non l'anéantir. La même qui avait vu le sang de la faille coulé sur sa lame. Il la pointait vers sa sœur pour laisser comme un espace entre les deux. Il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas un souvenir ! La charmante demoiselle aux yeux azure se mit à traverser doucement la lame, comme-ci celle-ci ne lui faisait rien pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus ses pas laissait une marque de sang sur le sol encore impeccable. Elliot fut terrifié par ce sang, celui de sa sœur, il était de nouveau son assassin. Il lâchait la lame qui tombait au sol. Ce n'était que des fantômes, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir une seconde fois, cela était impossible !

— Elliot ? Tu pointes une nouvelle fois une arme contre nous ? Mais nous sommes de ta famille, des Nightray. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous t'aimons Elliot même-ci tu nous à tuer.

Elliot commençait à trembler, il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots-là, il ne voulait plus entendre le verbe tuer, ça lui était encore impossible de digérer ça. D'un seul coup, Humpty Dumpty apparut derrière lui en un grand nuage noir. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il était maintenant prisonnier, d'un côté sa chain et de l'autre sa précieuse famille. Le jeune héritier ne savait plus où se donner de la peine, la chain et sa précieuse famille parlaient en même temps. Elliot était complètement troublé par toutes leurs belles paroles.

— « Tue les Elliot, ils ne sont pas utiles. »

— « Elliot, tu es notre frère, viens avec nous. Tu n'étais qu'un pantin pour la réincarnation de Glen. »

— « Tue Glen, Elliot, tue sa réincarnation, tue Léo, tout cela est de sa faute ! »

— « Elliot, tu nous as tués, viens réparer cette erreur, tues Léo. »

— « Si tu tues Léo, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre, ta famille et toi serez de nouveaux ensembles ! »

— Fermez là !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il put dire. Une douleur s'empara de sa poitrine, là où la marque était présente. Elle le brulait comme-ci elle voulait s'incruster de plus en plus dans sa peau. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il tombait sur ses genoux. Son visage était maintenant penché vers le sol. Juste devant lui se trouvait son grand frère, Fred, qui restait droit, l'une des premières personnes qui lui avaient interdit de fréquenter Leo, qu'il avait tués.

— « Tu aurais dû m'écouter Elliot, maintenant il t'a corrompu, tu dois le tuer pour te libérer de son emprise, tu n'es qu'un pantin mon frère. »

— Ferme là ! Léo ne ferait jamais ça ! Il est mon ami, mon plus fidèle ami ! J'ai confiance en lui, j'ai plus confiance en lui, que n'importe qui !

D'un seul coup, un bruit de déchirure fit son apparition, la chain Humpty Dumpty venait de disparaitre et un autre bruit surgit. Quelque chose venait de tomber au sol, juste à côté d'Elliot. C'était la tête de Fred. Son cœur ratait un battement, il venait de se rappeler du sang qui coulait lorsqu'il avait décapité son propre frère. Il gardait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre d'autres bruits de la sorte, d'autre bruit de gouttes de sang. Il en avait assez, il en pouvait plus pourquoi lui faire endurer cela, il était mort, non alors il voulait disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes !

À cette idée, il sentit une chaleur, une chaleur humaine qui venait de l'entourer et le réconforter. Il rouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Cette voix… c'était celle de Léo. Il venait d'apparaitre par magie et faire disparaitre les autres. Il ne pouvait pas remonter sa tête pour regarder de avec ses beaux yeux bleus, le visage de son valet. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, lui qui lui avait fait la morale, il était bien stupide pour se faire avoir. D'un seul coup, la phrase de sa chain revenait en mémoire quand il entendit les paroles de Léo. « Si Léo meurt, tout reviendra comme avant ». Sur le coup, il ne disait rien, comme-ci il approuvait cette hypothèse, mais quand Léo levait l'épée pour essayer de la planter dans son cœur, Elliot bougeait d'un seul coup pour poser sa main sur la manche de l'épée et de la lancer plus loin. Il remontait son regard vers celui légèrement surpris de Léo pour enfin se relever et prendre le col de Léo pour l'aider à se relever, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était contrarié.

— Même si ta mort arrangeait quelque chose à la situation, je m'en moquerais complètement ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable Léo ! Depuis quand se sacrifier mène à quelque chose ?! J'en ai payé les frais et tu voudrais que ma mort reste illogique ? Sans intérêt ? Je ne te permets pas de modifier mon geste héroïque !

Comme on pouvait s'attendre de la suite, il lui redonnait un coup de poing au visage. Alors qu'il se rapprochait pour le traiter encore « d'imbécile », son cher valet se relevait pour lui en mettre une. Elliot reculait d'un pas avant de poser sa main sur sa joue puis il préparait une nouvelle fois son poing pour une nouvelle fois frappé. Pour Elliot et Léo, ce n'était pas une bagarre ordinaire, c'était la seule façon de communiquer avec lui. Après une série de coups qui s'infligeait mutuellement, les deux se frappèrent en même temps pour tomber tous les deux à terre. Leurs respirations étaient irrégulières. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus aussi sérieusement. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Elliot pour enfin se changer en un petit rire amusé. Oui que de souvenirs ! Il entendait le petit rire aussi de Léo, un rire discret, mais aussi significatif qu'avant. Il finit par arrêter de rire pour poser sa main sur son front. Il remontait sa main dans ses cheveux avant de laisser un grand silence. Maintenant, le grand silence se mariait bien avec le calme de la pièce, oui pour une fois, tout était devenu calme et reposant. Elliot se remit à penser à l'évènement d'avant, au moment où il l'avait enlacé. Depuis quand Léo était-il si affectif ? Il ne changeait peut-être pas que du mauvais côté ? Elliot se mit à regarder ailleurs posant son doigt sur sa joue en la grattant légèrement comme-ci celle-ci la démangeait. Il fit comme-ci de rien n'était même-ci quelques rougeurs de gênes venaient d'apparaitre sur ses petites joues d'un teins légèrement blanc.

— Dis Léo… tout à l'heure… pourquoi tu m'as... comment dire… ouais pourquoi… tu m'as… enfin… enlacé ?

Un grand silence reprit le dessus sur l'évènement. Il était gêné par un tel acte, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Léo lui, ne répondait pas sur le coup. N'avait-il pas réfléchi au moment ? Il venait de montrer un moment de faiblesse de sa part ainsi que celle de Léo. Certes, ils étaient liés en quelque sorte, mais cela l'avait quand même gêné. Elliot était émotif et alors ? Cela faisait son charme. Il finit par reposer son regard sur Léo, il avait repris son sérieux d'autre fois. Laissons les émotions de côté, maintenant ils devaient en avoir le cœur net, il voulait vraiment entendre de la bouche de son valet s'il était réellement la réincarnation de Glen, il voulait que toutes ses évidences ne fussent que du vent.

— Tu es vraiment la réincarnation de Glen ? Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.


	4. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses- 4

[POV _Léo_]

L'arme de Léo vola, Elliot avait interrompu son suicide. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire ! Il aurait assassiné son mal, il se serait réduit à néant une bonne fois pour toutes... Toutes ses obligations envolées, tout le poids mis sur ses épaules serait réduit en poussière. Oui, tout aurait été mieux sans lui. Mais, Elliot ne voyait pas la chose sous cet angle-là. Léo, totalement surpris resta pétrifié, avant de rebaissé la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça une telle chose ? Pourquoi ?

Là, Elliot se releva pour l'attraper par le col et le relever à son tour. Il n'attendit pas pour lui crier dessus. Elliot était de nouveau hors de lui, bien plus que d'habitude. Le garçon aux yeux rouges ne pouvait que l'écoutait en silence. Même s'il savait pertinemment que Léo avait raison, il ne l'admettrait pas. Car lui aussi il avait ses raisons pour faire ça, il voulait lui aussi apporter quelque d'important à Elliot. D'un coup, le garçon aux yeux bleus donna un violent coup de poing qui fit tourner d'un quart de tour la tête de Léo. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de reporter son regard sur Elliot. Il revint à la charge en lui décrochant un coup de poing à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enchainaient de violents coups, mais ils s'en moquaient. Il fallait qu'ils expriment d'une manière ou d'une autre leurs émotions. Ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, leur peur, leurs craintes ! Au bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre de fatigue. Les saignait un peu, mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien comparer à la souffrance qu'ils avaient infligée depuis toutes ces années. Les deux amis se mirent à rire de bon cœur, comme au bon vieux temps. Alors rien n'avait totalement changé ? Il restait encore un rayon de lumière même dans la profondeur des abysses.

Puis, Elliot rosit, il avait totalement changé d'expression. Il prit la parole pour balbutier quelques mots. Il lui demander pourquoi l'avoir prit enlacé ? Léo fut à son tour gêné de la question. En y repensant, son geste n'était pas si anodin. Mais, il n'avait pu se contrôler sur le moment. Des mots ne sauraient pas exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui dormait au fond de cœur. Elliot ? Pourquoi t'ai je enlacé au juste ? Il se posait aussi la question sans trouver de réponse. Juste un grand silence s'empara d'eux. L'embarras était à son comble pour les deux adolescents condamné à ère dans les abysses...

Elliot rompit le silence, trop lourd à supporter. Il avait repris son sérieux pour lui poser la question que Léo redoutait le plus. C'est à cet instant que Léo regretta de ne pas avoir répondu à sa première question, même s'il ne connaissait pas réponse. Il aurait dit ce qui lui serait passé par la tête pour contenter son meilleur ami. Mais, il était un homme avec des responsabilités il ne devait plus fuir. Non ! Faire face à la réalité ! Il se redressa pour croiser les beaux yeux d'Elliot. On pouvait lire dans le regard de Léo tout son sérieux, il entre ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son sortit. Pourtant il lui avait bien dit les choses lorsqu'il l'avait... serrer dans ses bras. Il détourna vivement sa tête pour que cet évènement disparaisse de nouveau. Léo se leva soudainement, il fit quelques pas en tournant le dos à son ami.

« Oui, je suis la réincarnation de Glen. C'est la vérité. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te sacrifier pour une personne comme moi. Même si tu me frappes tu ne changeras pas ma façon de voir les choses, car à présent les évènements ont pris une tout autre tournure. »

À la fin de sa phrase il se retourna brusquement en direction d'Elliot en affichant un magnifique sourire, que seul Elliot connaissait le secret.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons sortir d'ici tous les deux, et en vie. Je reste ton serviteur. »

Léo et Elliot se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire après ces quelques mots. C'était vrai ils devaient trouver un moyen pour s'évader des abysses. Mais, la réalité était bien plus difficile à avaler que ça. Elliot l'ignorait, mais seul Léo pouvait les sortirs de là. Sa chaine était tellement puissante, à un point qu'Elliot ne pouvait concevoir. Maintenant, Léo savait où ils étaient, dans le château des Baskerville. Ils pourraient sortir d'ici. Léo eut comme un coup de génie, une illumination. Il s'approcha rapidement d'Elliot, le tira par le bras pour le relever. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, même s'il râlait il ne l'écouterait pas. Il le tira dans un endroit, un lieu spécial. Léo connaissait bien la route, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils montèrent un long escalier, arriver eu haut. Une seule porte. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans celle-ci la défonçant littéralement.

Il lâcha Elliot, avant de s'aventurait dans la pièce sans un mot. Sur le lit était posé un lapin blanc. La vérité était ici, il en était certain. Il prit la peluche et la lança à Elliot. Elle se mit à bouger en ricanant bruyamment. Faisant sursauté Elliot de surprise. Une personne était arrivée juste derrière eux, elle avait apparu par le sol.

« Alyss. » Dis sombrement Léo.

« Aaaaah, Léo je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps pour faire le faire venir ici. ~ Ses yeux sont si... parfaits pour mon nouveau jouet ! » Avait-elle dit en approchant subitement son visage du sien pour contempler ses beaux yeux. Elle caressa du bout de son doigt la joue du jeune homme.

« Pardonne-moi Elliot, mais j'ai fait une promesse, et je dois la tenir. » Dit-Léo, tandis que la vérité de l'abysse tournait autour du maitre de Léo en chantonnant des « Tu tes faits avoir ! Tu n'es qu'un garçon stupide ! ~ Léo t'as trahi ! hihi~ Ohh regardez comme il est misérable ! »

Des poupées se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, répondant à Alice « Oh oui Alice ! Je dirais même qu'il est pitoyable ! » Elles se mirent à rire en chœur.

« Oh ce cher Léo est venu tout spécialement dans les abysses pour toi. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es en vie ? Sais-tu toutes les choses que Léo te cache depuis le début ? » Dit-elle en riant à en perdre haleine. Elle s'approcha de Léo qui s'écarta d'elle pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Elliot, tu es une chaine. Tu n'as plus t'as place dans ce monde, et même dans les profondeurs des abysses. » Lui dit-il dans les yeux, un regard dur qui ne ressemblait nullement à celui de Léo. Pourquoi disait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi devenir si sérieux d'un seul coup ? Il n'eut le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions qu'il reçu il coup de boule qui le fit tomber à terre.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu reposes en paix pour l'éternité Elliot. »

[POV _Elliot_]

Elliot ,

Qui l'aurait cru ? Le monde était bien étrange. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et durant toutes les années de ton existence, tu faisais tout pour garder ce fil en sécurité. Comme ce fameux fil rouge du destin, de l'amour. Ce lien qu'entretenaient Léo et Elliot était si fort que rien ne pouvait le briser du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Devant lui se trouvait son précieux ami, son précieux valet. Il venait de se faire trahir par la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde connait un jour ?

— « Elliot, tu es une chaine. Tu n'as plus t'as place dans ce monde, et même dans les profondeurs des abysses. »

Ces mots ne cessaient guère de se répéter dans sa pauvre tête. Il sentait une déchirure qui venait du cœur, celle-ci était bien plus douloureuse que la bosse qu'il allait avoir sur le front. Trahir ? Ce mot qui avait disparu de son lexique. Il savait très bien la signification de ce mot, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Léo allait le trahir un jour, cette hypothèse lui avait totalement échappé parce qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais décevoir leurs propres devoirs, chose que Léo avait oubliée, très certainement. Le coupable dans tout cela était d'autres que celui qui avait changé Léo, Vincent ? Les Baskervilles ? Non… Elliot était bien un enfant à argumenter cela. Il devait grandir, il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Le seul coupable ici était Elliot. Sa décision égoïste avait complètement perturbé l'équilibre. Il croyait avoir sauvé des innocents, mais en fait, il avait fui ses responsabilités maintenant il devait assumer sa fuite. Il n'en voulait pas à Léo bien au contraire, s'était légitime de réagir ainsi, il avait tous les droits et maintenant il avait le pouvoir. Mais avant de mourir, il voulait savoir, ce pacte, il voulait comprendre la façon de penser de son ancien valet comprendre ne serait-ce que ce qu'il avait enduré depuis sa mort.

Elliot se relevait doucement, son regard bleu montrait un éclat sérieux, mais ce regard n'était pas destiné à Léo, loin de là, mais à la vérité qui criait à haute voix comme une enfant qui venait de voir un spectacle devant ses yeux. Elliot ne serait jamais douté que la vérité était très ressemblante à Alice, l'amie d'Oz, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas sa sœur jumelle ? Car oui, il avait fouiné dans le bureau de Vincent un jour où il était parti rendre visite à Gilbert chez les Rainsworth. Seuls le rire de la jeune fille et les paroles des poupées régnaient dans cet endroit ou l'atmosphère n'y était accueillante.

— Avant de recevoir la sentence que je mérite, je voudrais savoir quel était le pacte que tu avais avec lui, je veux connaitre la vérité dis-moi !

— « Hi hi hi après tout, je peux bien te le dire. Léo ici présent voulait passer un peu de temps avec toi parce que ton égoïsme l'a rendu très malheureux, mais en échange il doit m'offrir quelque chose qui soit équitable comme… ses yeux par exemple. Hi hi hi »

Son regard se déposait par la suite sur Léo qui avait toujours ce regard dur même ci Elliot savait qu'au fond de lui, il devait une nouvelle fois souffrir. Qu'il pouvait être stupide, Elliot lui avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'un Adieu était beaucoup plus dur par les bouches à oreilles que devant soi et surtout par sa main. Après tout, il restera aussi stupide qu'avant ce cher Léo, au moins cette partie de lui, n'avait pas changé et tant mieux d'une part. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, elle venait de poser sa main sur la joue de son valet, Elliot fronçait ses sourcils. Elle n'avait pas à le toucher alors que le pacte n'était pas encore fait, c'est-à-dire tant qu'Elliot n'était pas encore mort, elle ne pouvait toucher Léo.

— Écarte-toi de lui !

— « Pourquoi cela, maintenant il est ma poupée pour l'éternité ! Hi hi hi »

Pour une fois, Elliot souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci sa proie était invincible. Il ne supportait pas le comportement de cette gamine et les poupées devenaient de plus en plus bruyantes. Alors qu'une poupée passait devant Elliot, celui-ci l'attrapait pour la lancer sur la vérité. Il profitait de ce moment pour dégainer son épée, mais d'un seul coup, il s'arrêtait dans son action. Quelque chose coulait sur le sol en une mélodie nostalgique. La poigne de son épée n'avait plus de force et sa lame noire tombait légèrement au sol en un bruit sourd. Son regard doucement se posait vers la source de cet écoulement de solution pourpre. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il remontait son regard sur Léo. Des plumes noires venaient de voler autour de lui. Il remontait plus son regard sur le monstre qui était derrière. Jabberwock. Tout devenait clair, ses longues griffes qui venaient de transpercer le corps d'Elliot provenaient de cette chain sacrée. Le rire de la jeune fille résonnait dans toute la chambre. Elle en était fière, elle venait de voir ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elliot tombait lourdement au sol, ses genoux frappèrent la mare de sang pour qu'enfin sa tête atteigne le sol brutalement. Les yeux ne percevaient plus rien, juste les pieds de Léo en face de lui. Son regard petit à petit devenait trouble. Une petite goutte s'écrasait sur la chaussure de Léo, était-il en train de pleurer ? Non cela devait être l'imagination d'Elliot.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement dans un endroit lumineux. Ou était-il ? Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Il se relevait brutalement en énonçant le nom de Léo. Sur le coup, il posait sa main sur son ventre, la douleur et la blessure y étaient. Donc ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il se levait doucement de son lit posant sa main sur le mur de sa chambre pour enfin sortir de celle-ci. Était-ce un mirage ? Le paradis ? Une voix venait d'attirer son regard. En face de lui se trouvait Oz et Gilbert qui arrivaient avec un grand sourire. Oz se dépêchait à lui tendre un livre, celui de sa bande dessinée avant de prendre la parole.

— « On ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, tu allais encore dormir. Tout le monde croyait que tu étais mort, mais en fait tu es encore en vie ! Tu aurais dû voir notre tête quand on a appris que tu étais vivant ! Et comme cadeau, je devais t'apporter ce tome, tu ne l'as pas lu n'est-ce pas ? »

— Où est Léo ?

Oz ne disait plus rien, son sourire venait de disparaitre. Son regard remontait sur Gil qui lui aussi avait un regard légèrement nostalgique. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il voulait juste savoir ou était Léo, ce n'était pas difficile à lui répondre quand même. En voyant qu'aucun des deux n'allait parler, il finit par reposer la question, mais cette fois-ci en hurlant bien fort, ce qui fit baisser la tête des deux jeunes hommes. Oz finit par briser le silence pour enfin affronter le regard d'Elliot.

— Depuis que tu t'es fait attaquer par le chasseur de têtes et que tu as sombré dans un coma, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et la réincarnation de Glen a été tuée. Léo était la réincarnation de Glen.

[POV _Léo]_

Voilà, c'était fait... Sa chaine avait transpercé Elliot, quelques plumes venaient de volées. Elles tombèrent sur le sol... Elliot tourna sa tête pour voir son meurtrier. L'ironie du sort avait fait qu'Elliot se fasse tué par son meilleur ami, celui dont il se méfier le moins. Lui même il se demandait comment il pouvait supporter un spectacle aussi épouvantable... Alors que dans un bruit sourd son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, Léo resta pétrifié... Les larmes montèrent d'elles même, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir qu'elles glissèrent d'elles même. Il avait envie de crier, mais sa gorge était nouée... Il aurait aimé s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur dans sa poitrine.

La vérité était bien heureuse, elle en riait. Léo aurait aimé la tuer sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait le faire. Un jour viendrait ou il trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse avant de s'approcher de son ami. Il fixait son corps encore quelques secondes... Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se revoyaient, que dès maintenant tout aller changer entre eux. Son titre de serviteur ne pourrait plus jamais être. Il était Léo Baskerville, c'était la seule chose qu'il restait de son identité. Qu'il aurait aimé la renier encore, et encore... Jusqu'a ce qu'il est l'impression qu'elle n'existe plus. Qu'elle n'ait jamais existé.

Léo fit appel à sa chaine. Un rayon flamboyant entoura Léo avant que son corps disparaisse dans sa totalité. Il réapparaitrait dans le monde qui lui correspondait, loin de ces immondes abysses... Il savait depuis leurs retrouvailles dans les ténèbres qu'Elliot était revenu à la vie. Oui, il avait fait un pacte démoniaque avec la vérité, oui il ne serait plus jamais libre... Il était plus qu'un pantin de cette fillette. Un simple jouet de plus à sa collection, une pièce rare et précieuse...

Il ne se faisait plus de soucis pour son meilleur ami, il allait survivre, car il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne touche pas ses points vitaux. Ca avait était bien plus spectaculaire que mortel. Il n'avait eu guère le choix pour ne pas que la vérité le tue à sa place, son plan avait fonctionné il était soulagé. Maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de lui tant qu'Elliot sera heureux. En dehors de l'abysse, tout le monde le croit mort, c'était une bonne chose en un sens... Ça empêcherait Elliot de le rechercher vainement.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres... L'heure était venue, il allait a l'encontre de la destiné. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors sans regret qu'il poussa une grande porte. La chambre d'Alice l'accueillait, Cheshire était là aussi. La vérité était assise avec une tasse à la main. Lorsqu'elle entre aperçus Léo elle arriva en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune garçon fit quelque pas dans la pièce, son regard dans les vagues. Il repensait à Elliot, à tous les moments qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble. Un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres, il était tellement heureux de l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Oui, il n'espérait pas mieux ni plus.

La vérité s'arrêta face à Léo, elle avait cessait ses plaisanteries à la vue de ce petit sourire. Elle ne supportait pas de voir les gens contents, ou ressentir des sentiments positifs ! Elle lui ordonna d'arrêter de sourire bêtement, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus ! Il n'écoutait plus ce dont il l'entourait, il profita du fait qu'il est encore son cœur pour ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur des beaux jours. Puis, soudain !

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol. La vérité l'avait fait tomber, elle avait relevé son menton avec ses deux doigts. Elle plongea ses iris dans celles de Léo. Elle y distinguer une étincelle de joie, un espoir encore très hardent. Malgré que son très cher maitre soit mort, il parvenait encore à ressentir ce genre de chose ? La vérité ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, elle ne le saurait très sans doute jamais. Elle avait de quoi l'envier, c'était certain.

Alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le torse de Léo au niveau de son cœur. Une lumière rouge sang jaillit de sa poitrine. Il grimaça de douleur avant de hurler ! Hurler ! Son cœur se défendait tant bien que de mal, il ne voulait pas finir ainsi ! Progressivement, son cœur sorta de sa poitrine, la vérité le tenant fermement. Il était encore brulant, il battait encore tellement vite. Serait-ce pour son maitre qu'il battait si vite ? La vérité ne pensait pas à ça, elle était juste heureuse d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Un rire diabolique résonna dans toute la chambre.

Léo, écrouler sur le sol, tout transpirant ne bouger plus d'un pouce... Il n'avait plus de cœur, plus rien qui soit humain. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans émotion. Maintenant, on pouvait réellement appeler « machine de combat », aux ordres de la grande reine ! Alice, oh Alice pour quoi avoir prit une telle décision ? Pourquoi faire autant souffrir ce pauvre garçon ? Des rires s'envolèrent dans les airs, une fête avait lieu dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le réjouissant d'un acte pire que la mort, plus sanglant que les abysses eux-mêmes...

* — *

Une pendule raisonnait dans la pièce silencieuse... La chambre était très luxueuse et étrangement décorée. Le silence était maitre en ces lieux. Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien de très grave. Il vit le plafond, puis entendit cette pendule et ses « tics. Il se redressa avec difficulté. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir, plus exactement à l'emplacement de son cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsqu'il n'entendit rien provenir de torse, aucun battement. C'était vide.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de cette fameuse chambre. Il arriva au pied du lit de Léo en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il portait un plateau-repas très complet, et très nutritif. Il ne prit pas tout de suite la parole, laissant Léo le dévisager avec un regard haineux. Il s'agissait de Vincent, la personne qu'il aurait détesté en normale voir dès son réveil. Il se redressa complètement avant de voir le plateau-repas se poser sur le lit.

« As-tu bien dormir mon petit Léo ? Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec les abysses ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant de ça, mais n'en dit pas un mot à Elliot ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Ne le mets pas au courant de ma situation.» Dis Léo sans aucune émotion.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais en échange ? ~ Ah oui parce que tu t'imagines bien que ce n'est pas gratuit ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.


	5. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses - 5

[ POV _Elliot_ ]

Est-ce qu'on se jouait de lui ? Est-ce que le monde voulait le rendre fou ? Léo ? Mort ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Rien qu'à penser à cette hypothèse, ne s'était vraisemblablement scandaleux ! Il n'était pas fou ! Il était avec lui il n'y a même pas 5 minutes ! Et cette blessure alors ? Non impossible. Pourtant l'expression du visage de Gil et d'Oz ne mentait guère sur le sentiment qu'il éprouvait…la tristesse. Ce n'était donc…qu'un rêve ? Il était trop réaliste pour que cela en soit un ! Mais ses cauchemars n'étaient-ils non plus aussi réalistes que cela ? Il ne comprenait plus, il était perdu. Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas le chasseur de têtes. Mais il y avait quand même des incohérences. Dans son rêve Léo était aussi la réincarnation de Glen alors qu'il ne le savait pas. Et la marque ? Oui la marque ! C'est la seule qui pouvait le soutenir dans cette hypothèse ! Il se mit à ouvrir sa veste pour poser son regard sur l'emplacement de cette marque. Disparu ? Non s'était impossible ! Il était encore dans un rêve ! Léo était vivant ! C'est Elliot qui était mort ! Impossible !

Il ne s'y retrouvait plus du tout. Elliot était encore une nouvelle fois perdu. Oz se mit à poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du Nightray. Celui-ci se mit à ouvrir grand les yeux. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche ! Non la dernière personne qui l'avait touché était Léo et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un enlève cette sensation, ce sentiment, cette odeur. Il la repoussait violemment, limite il aurait pu lui décrocher le bras. Oz ouvrait grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Gilbert se mit à crier le prénom du Nightray avant d'attraper la main de celui-ci qui allait frapper le jeune blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Pourquoi allait-il frapper Oz, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Il devenait complètement cinglé. Bien sûr, les deux commencèrent à émettre de la pitié pour lui, ils se disaient que c'était normal de réagir comme ça en écoutant la mort d'un être cher. Pourtant, il n'avait pas réagi ainsi quand il a su la mort de ses frères et de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur quelqu'un et encore moins refuser de le toucher. Il s'était juste renfermé sur lui-même. Mais là, ce n'était pas comme « d'habitude », c'était Léo, c'était différent.

- Excuse-moi.

C'est à l'écoute de ses paroles que Gil finit par lui lâcher le bras. Bien entendu, Oz refit son sourire angélique et ignorant. C'est fou ce qu'il était mauvais acteur. On voyait bien ce qu'il le tramait derrière la tête. Gilbert se mit à passer sa main sur sa nuque en soupirant légèrement, cette scène l'avait complètement rendu calme, il n'était peut-être pas habitué à ce genre d'évènement. Oz eut la bonne idée sur la façon d'oublier ce léger accrochage. Et s'ils allaient manger tous ensemble ? Comme Elliot n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment, il devait avoir faim. Il divulguait donc sa bonne idée à haute voix. Tout de suite, Gilbert se mit à jouer lui aussi le rôle, il se mit donc derrière Elliot pour le pousser vers la grande salle. Bien sûr, le jeune homme se laissait faire, il n'avait plus rien, il n'avait plus d'éclat dans ses yeux.

Arrivée à la salle, celle-ci était déserte et sur la grande table se trouvait un festin de roi. Un repas pour les aristocrates. Gil le fit s'assoir au bout de la table, à sa place pour être précis. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Son visage se posait sur la chaise qui était juste à côté. L'image de Léo y était. Comme tous les midis, Léo était assis à sa droite, un livre devant le nez racontant qu'il fallait manger tel ou tel légume qu'Elliot n'aimait guère. Il avait son petit sourire, le même qu'il avait dans ce rêve quand il le voyait s'énerver pour rien. Quelque chose d'humide venait de caresser la joue droite du jeune homme avant de s'écraser légèrement sur la table. Ce rêve était le seul souvenir qu'il avait eu avant de perdre Léo. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait maintenant lui ? Rien de bien terrible, même la mort n'était pas aussi terrible que ça. Une assiette venait d'être déposée devant son nez. Son regard remontait sur Oz. Il souriait. Comment pouvait-il encore sourire ? Le blond lui disait de manger, mais il n'exécutait pas le conseil.

Il reposait son regard sur l'assiette. Du poulet froid avec des légumes pour l'accompagner. Un peu de sauce pour marier tout ça. La sauce formait une lettre, un…V ? Vincent ! Il se levait d'un coup. Son regard venait de nouveau reprendre son éclat habituel. Oui ! Il savait tout et il pouvait être le seul à connaitre la véritable vérité. Lui qui gardait toujours un œil sur Léo, ce qu'il le dérangeait beaucoup, devait savoir la bonne version. Oui, l'espoir que Léo soit vivant venait de réapparaitre. Il sortit de table pour se mettre à courir vers la chambre de son grand frère adoptif. La blessure venait de se rouvrir, mais il s'en moquait, la douleur était moins forte que sa volonté.

Quand il arrivait au couloir où la chambre de Vincent n'était guère loin, il vit celui-ci fermer sa chambre à clef comme à son habitude. Quand il vit Elliot arriver en courant, il fit un petit sourire, est-ce parce qu'il se doutait qu'il allait venir ou est-ce pour une autre raison ? M'enfin cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elliot finit par le claquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Son sang commençait à tacher ses vêtements, mais il s'en moquait bien, il voulait des réponses.

- Je veux savoir comment est mort Léo ! Je sais que tu le sais toi ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort !

- Voilons Elliot, pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Il est mort.

- C'est faux ! Et tu le sais très bien !

- C'est fou, ce que tu étais attaché à lui, mais la mort est bien plus puissante que ton amitié.

Elliot se mit à lâcher doucement les vêtements de Vincent. Alors c'était bien vrai. Non...Non ! Pourquoi une telle obstination de sa part ? Les faits étaient là ! Les mots étaient là. Rien ne pouvait l'aider sur sa quête. Vincent se mit à poser délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour l'emmener vers Gilbert et Oz qui étaient maintenant de l'autre côté du couloir. Vincent ne fit pas son gamin devant Gilbert, bizarrement, cela choquait Elliot. Ce Vincent savait quelque chose, il le savait. Il se laissait emmener vers sa chambre par Gilbert pour pouvoir refaire son bandage. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, Elliot s'installait sur le lit. Gil venait de partir pour chercher les bandages avec Oz. Elliot ne pouvait pas rester calme, ce sourire, ce regard de Vincent étaient bien significatifs. Il reprit donc l'initiative de repartir à la recherche de Vincent. Il passait devant la porte de la chambre, ouverte cette fois-ci. Il s'y infiltrait pour voir le lit débrayé et encore chaud. Il y avait donc quelqu'un ici. Et si c'était Léo ? Il repartit en courant à la recherche de son valet. Arrivé au chemin qui était à l'extérieur de la demeure, il vit Vincent accompagné de quelqu'un de plus petit, aux cheveux noirs. C'était Léo…

- Léo !

Criait-il en a en arracher ses cordes vocales. Légèrement la personne se retournait face à Elliot. Que ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce visage…cette expression…S'était quoi ? Un vide ? Il était complètement vide ? Était-ce vraiment Léo ou un autre rêve qui venait de se changer en cauchemars?

[ POV _Léo _]

— « Léo ! »

Le concerné se retourna lentement, c'était la voix d'Elliot. Elle lui semblait si lointaine, comme-ci il l'écoutait depuis le fin fond des abysses. Là où son cœur était, il ne pouvait l'entendre ni même réagir. C'est pourquoi un regard vide, sans nulle expression transperça Elliot de fond en combe. Il ne ressentait rien, ni joie ni colère. Pas même une once de nostalgie le traverser. Au moment où Vincent allait dire un mot, d'un geste de main il l'arrêta. Puis, d'un pas clair et précis, il s'approcha du jeune Nightray. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, sans même forcer un sourire ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant. Il plongea ses pupilles couleur pourpres dans les yeux bleu azur de son ami. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour y laisser s'échapper quelques sons.

« Ne m'appelez plus jamais ainsi. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec vous. » Dit-il d'un ton trop dur pour qu'Elliot le réalise. Il le vouvoyait comme-ci Elliot n'était plus qu'un simple étranger... Léo savait que son ami allait insister, il le connaissait par cœur. Alors, avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits il posa deux doigts sur son menton pour le relever. Il colla subitement son front contre le sien. Puis il lui dit d'une voix sombre

« N'essayez pas de me frapper, ou bien même de me courir après en hurlant mon prénom. Je risquerais alors, de devoir employer des moyens beaucoup... comment dire ? Radiaux. »

Il le lâcha brutalement, tournant les talons sans prendre le temps d'analyser la réaction d'Elliot. Il ne voulait pas savoir, car plus tard il savait qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir vu toute la souffrance d'Elliot sans avoir ressenti aucun malêtre. Même si au fond ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, il ne pouvait se reposer sur cette raison. ~ Il marchait donc, en direction de Vincent qui l'attendait avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se régalait d'un tel spectacle, il jouissait de l'expression de son frère. Qu'avait-il de si réjouissant ? Pourquoi aimait-il voir autant les autres souffrir ? Après tout, Elliot n'était pas assez qualifié pour rester au côté de la réincarnation de Glen. Il ne ferait que le déranger. Ils n'avaient rien avoir ensemble. Des Nightrays avec des Baskervilles ?

Vincent posa sa main sur l'épaule de Léo lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Puis il se pencha pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Léo ne réagit pas, il resta de marbre. Ils reprirent tous deux leur marche, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il fallait rentrer. Au fond de lui, Elliot savait très bien ou Léo allait loger, dans la chambre de Vincent. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas dans sa propre chambre ? Est-ce parce qu'elle n'était plus convenable à son « nouveau rang », ou était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le reconnaissent ? Après tout, il était en vie. Cela engendrait bien des conflits avec les autres lignées de la noblesse. C'était ça, Léo voulait agir dans l'ombre... Mais pourquoi restait-il avec Vincent ? Pourquoi ?

Arriver dans la chambre de Vincent, il resta debout tandis que le Nightray semblait très jovial. Il parlait, un peu trop au gout de Léo qui restait d'un calme presque affolant devant ses propos. Il se moquait de la naïveté d'Elliot, et de son amour qu'il qualifiait de surdimensionné envers son valet. Cependant, Léo n'avait plus aucun avis sur la question. Il agissait juste au profil d'Elliot, comme toujours. Même s'il ne ressentait plus rien, il avait le devoir tout faire pour éloigné le plus loin possible son ami du danger. C'était à dire de lui-même. S'il restait ensemble, il risquerait d'être renié à tout jamais de sa famille. Du moins ce qu'il en restait... Jamais, Léo ne laisserait une telle chose arrivée ! Et ça au péril de sa vie ! De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne qu'Alyss lui avait arraché le cœur pour sa propre satisfaction. Une jouissance personnelle, un sentiment de toute-puissance peut-être...

« Il serait triste qu'il arrive quelque chose à Elliot... » Dit Vincent d'une voix amusée. « Si malencontreusement il boirait un poisson mortel ou si... »

« Que veux-tu en échange ? » Dis Léo en le coupant sec.

« Je veux que tu te débarrasses de certaines personnes en ton nom. Que tu prennes toutes les responsabilités, et ça jusqu'au bout. Même si... tu dois mourir pour ça. »

« À qui penses-tu ? »

« Alice. Ainsi mon cher frère sera totalement heureux, il aura son cher maitre pour lui tout seul. ~ De plus, peut-être que la vérité te sera reconnaissance ? Et te rendra ton petit cœur. ~ Ahah. »

« Je me moque de tes raisons, alors je te demanderais de ne pas t'occuper des miennes. Je le ferais, si c'est la seule façon de protéger Elliot. »

« N'est-ce pas mignon ? ~ Oh mon frère ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un amant aussi attentionné que toi ! » Vincent afficha un sourire malicieux, voir malsain avant de quitter sa grande et luxueuse chambre. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il lui souffla « Fait le dès que tu en auras l'occasion, mais ne tarde pas trop. »

Lorsque Léo se retrouva seul, il alla sur le balcon. Il s'y accouda en regardant le ciel, puis l'horizon. Le vent était frais, c'était certainement agréable comme sensation... Au fond, il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi difficile de ne rien ressentir. En vérité, il ne se l'était jamais imaginé auparavant. Il poussa un long soupire avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras. Ses cheveux volés au vent, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Dans un calme presque aussi terrifiant que son vide.

[ POV _Elliot _]

Le vide et toujours le vide. Le silence et l'incompréhension. Elliot était complètement plongé dans un état second. Ou le bruit ne faisait plus surface. Ou les images qui étaient devant lui se brouillaient de plus en plus à chaque pas que faisait Léo en la direction opposée d'Elliot. Il venait de tomber dans un torrent de peur et de tristesse. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Tout simplement parce que son esprit, son âme venaient de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Sa main doucement se levait pour frôler son menton et pour se mettre devant sa vue. Le résultat fut plus que troublant. Il n'arrivait plus à voir clair. Sa vue était brouillée. Son choc émotionnel faisait effet sur son corps tel un poison. Petit à petit, celui-ci le détruira tout entier.

Un bruit venait lui agresser ses tympans. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait maintenant Gilbert. Comment avait-il pu venir aussi vite ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu plutôt. Bien qu'Elliot ne puisse voir le visage de Gilbert, celui-ci était choqué. Il venait de remarquer que son petit frère n'avait plus d'éclat dans ses yeux. Que ce choc venait de le rendre légèrement aveugle. Le grand Nightray se mit à poser sa main sur l'épaule du cadet pour enfin l'emmener doucement vers la demeure et plus précisément dans sa chambre. Le sang de sa blessure se déversait petit à petit sur le sol, tel un ruisseau, mais son propriétaire ne ressentait même plus la douleur.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le brun posait l'héritier sur le lit pour soigner sa blessure. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre. Aucun son ne rompait ce silence était nuisible pour Elliot. Le Vessalius, qui venait d'entrer un instant, restait figé quand il venait de voir le visage du Nightray blessé. Que venait-il de lui arriver ? Lui qui avait eu une montée de volonté et de hargne. Il venait de tomber dans l'inextricabilité la plus totale. D'un seul coup, la main d'Elliot se posait sur la veste sobre de Gilbert avant d'émettre un petit ricanement. Ce ricanement n'avait rien avoir avec ceux d'un hypocrite, mais plutôt, celui d'un fou.

- Gilbert ! J'ai vu..j'ai vu..j'ai vu ! Léo ! Hé hé..Il m'a..il m'a ! de nouveau rejeté ! rejeté…rejeté..rejeté ! Hé hé…suis-je à ce…point…détestable ? Réponds-moi Gilbert…réponds-moi !

Le brun ne pouvait rien dure devant cette attitude. Ils étaient complètement ébahis par ce changement de situation. Elliot était devenu complètement fou ! Gilbert répondait tant bien que mal à Elliot en lui disant que Léo était mort et que ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant Elliot ne répétait qu'un seul et unique mot. « Rejeté » Il n'arrêtait pas de l'énoncer sur différent ton avec des ricanements qui faisait froid dans le dos. Oz qui prit légèrement peur, se mit à hurler. Demandant à Elliot d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci continuait de plus belle. Il était maintenant dans son monde. Gilbert se relevait pour demander à Oz d'appeler un médecin. Celui-ci obéissait et se mit à partir en courant de la chambre.

Gilbert se mit à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus voir Elliot dans cet état-là, il était complètement perdu. Lorsque les deux individus partirent de la chambre, Elliot s'arrêtait de parler. Il remontait légèrement sa main vers ses yeux. Sa vue se dégradait de seconde en seconde. Quelques larmes venaient de couler le long de ses joues, des larmes salées. Il ne savait même pas s'il était fou de nature ou s'il en faisait exprès. Peu à peu ses souvenirs se brouillaient, eux aussi. Pourquoi pleurait-il déjà d'une ? Qui était Léo ? Était-il quelqu'un de proche ? Était-il mort ? Non ! Léo était son valet ! Son meilleur ami ! Ami ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire aussi ? Un sentiment ? Un objet…

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser place à une personne à blouse blanche. Celle-ci avait un certain âge, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il devait être le médecin en question qu'Oz avait appelé. Celui-ci se postait devant le Nightray pour lui poser sa main devant ses yeux aux éclats vides. Il remarquait avec une petite lumière que les pupilles ne répondaient plus correctement. Alors, il se levait et se dirigeait vers Gilbert pour faire son rapport sur la situation.

- Il est entrain de se détruire complètement. Il nous faut agir vite ou sinon, cela empirera et deviendra un légume avant de périr. Vous qui êtes son ainé, dites-moi si vous êtes pour l'hypnose. Comme ça, il oubliera se trouble qu'il le fait sombrer et il pourra de nouveau sourire. Malheureusement, lui faire oublier cela acquière une grande responsabilité et vous devrez faire en sorte qu'il ne se rappelle plus jamais de ça. Alors que décidez-vous ?

La réponse fut positive par le brun et le médecin lui annonçait que c'était la meilleure solution. Il se rapprochait du petit Elliot qui regardait toujours sa main. Le vieil homme se mit à sortir une sorte de gourmette et demandait à Elliot de la regarder, lui disant que c'était Léo qui lui avait donné. Sur le prénom de Léo, Elliot ne put qu'obéir et il se mit à regarder cette pendule en mouvement. Même-ci sa vue était troublée, il arrivait à voir le mouvement. Plus celle-ci bougeait plus, ses paupières se refermaient. C'est alors qu'il entendait des paroles. Oublier Léo ? Oublier la mort ? Oublier le valet ? Oublier tout ce qui tournait autour de Léo.

- Je ne l'oublierais jamais…

Finit-il par dire avant de tomber complètement dans l'inconscience. Tout était noir. La devant lui se trouvait Léo qui marchait et s'évaporait en poussière. Elliot essayait de bouger, mais en vain. Léo venait de disparaitre complètement. Quand il rouvrit plus tard, les yeux, il vit Gilbert et Oz lui sourire. Il se mit à froncer les yeux avant de se lever et de balancer l'oreiller sur les deux idiots.

- On ne peut pas dormir sans que vous interveniez-vous !

Juste le faite de le voir s'énerver, montrait qu'il était redevenu comme avant. Colérique et fière. Pourtant dans les fous rires de ses deux amis, Elliot sentait un vide dans cette pièce. Comme-ci, quelque chose manquait et qu'il ne savait pas quoi.


	6. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses - 6

[POV _Léo_]

Depuis ce jour, le temps s'était tranquillement écoulé... Un mur imaginaire s'était créé entre ces deux êtres, jadis meilleurs amis. Maintenant, ils étaient devenus étranges... Le destiné les avait réunis pour une faible durée, qui leur couta cher. Léo ne regrettait rien, il subissait son crime en silence... Après tout, si Elliot était mort était de sa faute. À présent qu'il était revenu à la vie, il devait vivre ! Léo croissait de temps en temps Elliot, ils se regardaient brièvement, Léo souvent le premier à dévier le regard. Elliot semblait bien différent, car dans ses yeux ils ne lisaient plus rien qui le concernait personnellement. S'il avait un cœur, il n'en souffrirait, pas vrai ? Chaque jour il se posait des questions, des et si et si j'avais un cœur... Est-ce que les choses diffèreraient ? Les journées se ressemblant ils m'étaient en œuvre son plan diabolique, pour exterminer cette jeune fille.

Et ce soir, il allait s'en charger. C'était le bon moment.

Vincent lui proposa un flacon contenant d'un très violent poison, qui la conduira en à peine quelques secondes au Paradis. Léo le refusa, mais Vincent le glissa tout de même discrètement dans le grand manteau qu'il prendrait pour accomplir son crime. L'horloge tournée, les aiguilles provoquaient un bruit strident qui résonnait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait vraiment à sauver Elliot comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il le haïrait ? Oui surement, Elliot avait changé... Léo s'énerva contre un miroir disposé sur le mur de la chambre, se reprochant de ne rien ressentir, il éclata son reflet avec haine ! le verre se brisa, et la main de Léo saigna. Un liquide pourpre se déversa sur le tapis.

Brusquement, Vincent s'approcha de lui, attrapa sa main blessée et lécha tendrement sa chaire pour déguster ce sang sacré. « Tout ira bien mon maitre. » Proclama le blond sans quitter des yeux Léo, il retira vivement sa main. Il ne disait rien, mit son manteau et sa capuche. À grands pas il quitta la chambre...

La nuit tombée, vers les 23 h, il savait ou se trouvait la demoiselle. Elle était dans la grande salle, attendant patiemment le retour d'Oz et Gilbert. Tous deux partirent pour des raisons « secrètes », paraitrait-il. Léo arriva comme une ombre sur les lieux. Prise d'un frisson Alice se retourna. Ne voyant personne, elle se dit qu'elle était sans doute un peu fatiguée. De nouveau de dos, une forme effrayante était juste derrière elle, une épouvantable chain sortie tout droit des enfers ! Elle se retourna, en poussant, un crie, strident ! Lorsqu'un jeune homme se mit à courir l'épée à la main en direction d'eux. Il poussa Alice pour prendre sa place, que faire de la chain deja lancer ? Elliot ? Que fais-tu ?! Léo laissa le coup partir en une autre direction effleurant de justesse Elliot ! Le vent fit s'envoler la capuche de la réincarnation de Glen, son ami d'enfance avec rage l'attrapa par la cape et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

À terre, la joue enflée, Elliot brandissait son épée en direction de sa poitrine. Il gueulait, ouais c'était bien son Elliot... Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il lui disait, l'ironie du sort ne put l'empêcher de le faire pousser un petit rire nerveux. N'avait-il pas ressenti une grande peur à l'instant ? Lorsqu'Elliot s'était jeté à la place de sa proie ?! Pendant un fragment de seconde, son cœur lui était revenu pour repartir aussitôt. Comment était-ce imaginable ? Léo releva brutalement son regard sur Elliot. Il était abominable...

Il se redressa avec peine sous les menaces d'Elliot, qui n'agissait pas. Pourquoi ne tuait-il pas un assassin de son espèce ? Les forces de Léo commençaient à le perdre peu à peu, sa volonté s'affaiblissait. Face à Elliot, il n'était qu'un faible... L'épée toujours dans sa direction, il l'attrapa à pleine main et se transperça lui-même la poitrine. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche et de son torse ! Léo perçut les prunelles azur de son ami, se souvenait-il ? Était-il ne nouveau lui-même ?

« Pardonne-moi Elliot... mais... je ne pourrai plus jamais rien ressentir... »

Dit-il avec un sourire forcer ? Il se transperça un peu plus pour atteindre le commencement de la lame. Il approcha son visage du sien, un souffle chaud s'échappa de ses lèvres... Alors que son corps entier se refroidissait, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son meilleur ami, avant qu'une faible pression s'exerce sur celles-ci. Cette sensation la vivait-il ? Son cœur revenait ! Oui pour de bon ?! Ou n'était-ce encore que le fruit de son imagination... ?

Il s'écroula aussitôt perdant totalement conscience...

[POV _Elliot]_

Oui depuis, ce fameux jour, le temps avait passé comme une flèche. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Elliot ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il ne se souvenait plus de la violence, des paroles de Léo. Mais tout simplement, il ne se souvenait plus de Léo. Pourtant, il le croisait presque tous les jours. Il le regardait toujours avec ce même regard. Celui qu'il faisait devant un inconnu. Oui à chaque fois, qu'il le voyait, il se demandait souvent pourquoi il était dans la résidence des Nightray, mais, il ne posait pas la question directement parce que, la réincarnation de Glen, était toujours entourée par Vincent, le fourbe. Souvent, il avait une envie de les exclure tous les deux mais Gilbert, ne le prenait jamais au sérieux et essayait de le calmer comme, il le pouvait. Pourtant, Elliot était tenace, et il s'était dit qu'un jour, il le ferait.

Un soir, Elliot ne pouvait pas dormir et le faite de savoir que le Vessalius, n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant, ce fut le premier, à le jeter à la porte, sous le regard de Gilbert. Il était tard et lui, il s'imposait ici avec comme raison, de voir Elliot. Se moquait-il de lui ? Surement. Le jeune homme, par pure politesse, se mit à les raccompagner, comme il se doit, aux grandes barrières de la demeure. Les paroles du Vessalius étaient encore portées sur la bande dessinée. Qu'il pouvait être puéril quand il voulait. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son héros, pourtant Elliot lui répondait toujours. Bien qu'il l'énervait, il prenait la peine de lui dire sa façon pensée.

D'un seul coup, le vent venait de changer d'emplacement. Le vent si frais du nord venait d'être beaucoup plus sombre et pesant. Elliot avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et plus elle se rapprochait des barrières, plus celui-ci s'accentuait. Elliot se mit à dégainer sa lame avant de partir en courant vers le lieu, ou le vent était glacial. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévenu et n'écoutait même plus les paroles de ses coéquipiers de trajets.

Arrivé au lieu, il trouvait une jeune fille. La petite chain qui était toujours collée à Oz. Alice, s'appelait-elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il vit par la suite, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros foncer sur la demoiselle. Pourquoi, elle ne fuyait pas ? Quelle stupide personne ! Elliot se mit donc à la pousser pour faire face à « cette chose ». Ses yeux. Ses griffes. Il avait un léger sentiment de déjà-vu. Alors qu'une douleur commençait à le lancer au niveau de l'estomac, une autre se fit sentir sur son bras doit. La chain avait dévié pour le frapper au bras. Elliot se mit par la suite, à attraper avec hargne le fautif de l'histoire pour enfin le frapper. De ses yeux, azures, il pouvait voir la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était ce garçon qui était toujours accompagné de Vincent. Alors comme ça, Vincent était dans le coup. Cette idée intensifiait sa rage contre la personne qui était devant lui. Il se rapprochait de lui, se mettant juste au-dessus avant de pointer son arme dessus.

— Qui es-tu ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?! C'est Vincent qui est derrière ça ?! Réponds !

Bizarrement, cette position, ce ton de voix et ce visage au sol lui rappelaient des choses. Comme ci, il le faisait souvent. D'un seul coup, un petit rire surgit. Ce moquait-il de lui ? Bizarrement sa main, commençait à trembler, celle qui tenait l'épée. Il ne comprenait son manque de contrôle à ce moment. D'un seul coup, le jeune garçon prit l'épée pour se la planter droit dans le cœur. Le regard D'Elliot s'agrandissait légèrement. Pourquoi, se faisait-il du mal tout seul ? Il se mit à tenir fermement le manche de l'épée. Pourtant celle-ci se plantait de plus en plus. Elliot ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas le tuer. D'un seul coup, le son de sa voix figea l'héritier. Cette voix était tellement familière et pourtant étrangère. Cette phrase incompréhensible ne faisait qu'accentuer ce manque de savoir. C'était Léo ? Mais qui est Léo ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Devenait-il fou ? Il reprit connaissance de la situation au moment Léo venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup, il ne disait rien. Pourtant, des larmes venaient de couler sous ses joues. Certes, il avait oublié, mais le corps ne pouvait oublier ainsi que les émotions.

Sentant que les autres arrivaient en courant, Elliot reprit le maitre de ses émotions pour enfin regarder, le criminel. Il savait qu'il était Léo, il savait qu'il le connaissait, mais il ne savait pas encore, ce qui les unissait. Tout était encore flou. Il se mit à ranger sa lame et à porter Léo sur son dos. Les autres arrivaient peu de temps après et Alice sautait sur Oz. Elliot ne disait rien et ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses deux compagnons. Il s'en allait vers la demeure avec Léo sur le dos. Arrivé à celle-ci, il apercevait Vincent de loin, mais Elliot lui faisait savoir du regard, qu'il ne devait guère s'approcher. Il entrait dans sa chambre, posant son « ex » valet sur le lit. Il se mit à le soigner comme, il le pouvait en apercevant cette cicatrice qui était au niveau du cœur. Bizarrement, une migraine surgit. Il finissait par nettoyer la plaie avant de poser sa tête sur le rebord du lit.

La nuit avait passé si vite, mais pour Elliot, il était resté au chevet de Léo. Il n'avait donc pas dormi de la nuit. Quand celui-ci se réveilla, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les blancs des yeux, mais Elliot fut le premier à rompre ce silence si pesant.

— Quel est ton lien avec moi ? Et avec Vincent ? Tu t'appelles Léo, n'est-ce pas ? D'où, te viens cette cicatrice ? Réponds-moi !

Il pouvait entendre de l'extérieur les pas de Vincent. Les mêmes qui avaient tourné autour de la chambre pendant toute la nuit. Mais bien sûr, Elliot avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clef comme les volets. Ils étaient donc encore dans le noir, avec une chandelle sur la petite table pour les éclairer.

[POV _Léo_]

Les yeux de Léo s'entrouvrir péniblement. En entendant les piaillements d'Elliot. Il passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux, sans pour autant lui répondre. Il était dans un lit dont l'odeur lui était étrangère. Dans la peine ombre, on ne pouvait savoir l'heure qu'il pouvait. Seulement une bougie éclairée un petit recoin de la pièce, là ou il était. Cette chambre... Elliot l'avait emmené dans la sienne ? Il prenait un peu de temps, se remémorant comme un flashback les questions de son meilleur ami. Il se redressa brusquement, subissant une atroce douleur à la poitrine. Il passa sa main sur son torse, justement au niveau de cette marque immonde. C'était vrai cette cicatrice... Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, mais aucun battement ne s'en échappa...

Léo souffla faiblement. Puis il reposa son sombre regard sur Elliot. Alors comme ça il l'avait même soigné ? Quel idiot, il sauvait une personne qu'il prétendait ne pas connaitre. Et pourtant son prénom raisonnait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de tout dévoiler à Elliot, ni même de le tourmenter indéfiniment. Que faire ?

« Je suis Léo Baskerville, Elliot. Mon nom, il t'est peut-être familier ? Et alors ? Pour le reste, tu n'as pas besoin d'en apprendre plus, tu ferais juste mieux de te reposer. »

Qu'elle belle chambre tout de même, l'héritier avait toujours cette même chambre. Léo la connaissait relativement bien, toutes les fois où son maitre faisait ces atroces cauchemars... Tout ça à cause de lui, tout ça parce qu'il était Léo Baskerville... Sans rien exprimer, ni même ressentir, il chassa ces pensées pour retirer les draps et sortir du lit. Il entendait des pas derrière la porte. Vincent l'attendait-il ? Il n'avait guère envie de continuer de passer son temps avec lui. Il s'était moqué de lui, le plan était bien plus risqué que tout ce dont ils avaient convenu ! À quoi bon faire une telle mise en scène si son accord de départ n'était pas respecté ? Il fronça les sourcils, avant de proclamer d'une voix forte et autoritaire à l'homme derrière la porte :

« Vincent, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Alors... disparais ! » Un bref silence suivit les paroles de la réincarnation.

« Bien, mon maitre. » Répliqua Vincent retirant son campement. Il ne demanda aucune explication, il ne voulait pas s'infliger les foudres de Léo. Et il avait bien raison. Il se r » assit sur le lit, balayant du regard la chambre. À présent, Elliot sauvait les criminels pour les laisser séjourner sous son toit ? N'importe qui entrait chez lui comme dans un moulin. Quel mauvais héritier il pouvait faire. ~ Il se leva pour se diriger vers les fenêtres après avoir dévisagé Elliot. À croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tout ce temps ? De qui se moquait-il ? Léo s'apprêta à ouvrir la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, tout en disant.

« N'est-ce pas ridicule de rester dans le noir en pleine journée ? »

[POV _Elliot]_

Léo se relevait, la main à la place du cœur. Son regard sombre se déposait sur l'héritier. Un regard, bien irritant. Elliot n'aimait guère qu'on le dévisage. C'était irrespectueux, surtout venant de cette personne, qui n'était qu'un petit fourbe, qui voulait s'en prendre à la jeune fille. En parlant de cela, pourquoi, voulait-il la tuer ? Et cette créature, si sombre et si grande, elle lui était familière et pourtant étrangère. Il se mit légèrement à fermer ses yeux, de grands yeux jaunes, et, des plumes noirs. Du sang, sur les mains, un rire féminin, et une goutte d'eau tombée sur une chaussure. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vision ? Un souvenir ? Ou encore, un mauvais rêve. En parlant de mauvais rêve, il n'en faisait plus. Il ne se rappelait, même plus, de ses rêves.

Une voix retentit. S'était, celle du fourbe qui était encore, dans son lit. Il ne répondait en rien, à ces questions. Juste, son prénom. De plus, il avait l'audace, de lui donner un ordre ! C'est alors qu'il se remit à parler. Pour donner un ordre à Vincent, en plus. Alors, il y avait bien, un lien entre les deux. Maitre, disait-il ? Cela devenait plus sérieux, qu'autre chose. Son regard azure, se déposait sur la porte, pour ne plus voir les ombres de Vincent. Était-il véritablement parti ? Elliot se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur, il venait d'avoir un spectacle, qu'il n'aurait voulu voir. Étant, dans l'ignorance, il ne pouvait qu'être silencieux, mais, le silence, n'était pas son fort.

Dans une pulsion, l'héritier s'avançait lui aussi vers la fenêtre, mais, au contraire, il chassait la main de Léo pour ensuite poser sa propre main, sur la clenche. De quel droit avait-il, ici ? Aucuns et Elliot, voulait lui, montrer, avec ce de geste, violant, de sa part.

— Tu n'es pas un invité, ici, alors ne prend pas ton aise.

Avait-il dit, dans un air assez, autoritaire. Par la suite, il se posait dos, contre la fenêtre. L'obscurité était bien plus adéquate avec l'interrogatoire. De plus, il n'allait pas, laisser une ouverture, pour que celui-ci, change de discussion.

— Je repose mes questions, et tu as intérêt à y répondre. Quel est le Lien, entre toi et Vincent ? Quelle est cette cicatrice ? Et ce monstre, cette chain, que j'ai vus dans l'un de mes rêves, a-t-elle, un lien avec le faite, que j'ai, cette cicatrice à l'estomac. Je suis sûr que tu as un lien, avec moi. Réponds tout de suite !

Avait-il, finis, par énoncer en criant. Il touchait au but. Il n'allait pas, s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Peut-être que ce Léo avait la réponse, à ce sentiment de manque, de vide, qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, qu'il se déplaçait. Même des moments, il lui arrivait de se retourner, pour répéter ses paroles, croyant que quelqu'un était à côté de lui. Même, quand il pensait aux cours, il pensait tout de suite à la bibliothèque, pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment fan des bouquins. Mais, il s'avait que quelqu'un l'était, mais il ne savait pas, qui exactement. Il reprit par la suite, ces esprits, pour admirer ce regard, celui qui l'irritait tant, celui qui était si sombre, celui qui appartenait à son interlocuteur.

[POV _Léo]_

Il écoutait, Elliot lui criait, dessus, il ne semblait pas très content... À vrai dire, c'était compréhensible. Il posait des questions précises, il ne pourrait dévier ses questions en répondant par autre chose. Elliot avait-il tout planifié dans sa petite tête ? Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, sans aucune issue de secours... Dans une quasi totale obscurité. Il tenait à ses réponses, mais si il lui dévoilait tout, alors Elliot serait en danger ! Pour le préserver, il était capable de bien des choses... La pression que tentait d'exercer Elliot ne l'atteignait pas, de même que sa colère ne cessant de croitre. Il n'avait pas changé à ce niveau-là, fidèle à ses émotions. Ne pas prendre ses aises ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire ? C'était donc cela la solution, être le plus désagréable possible ! Privé de ses émotions il mima un sourire arrogant, voir orgueilleux. Cherchait-il à faire exploser Elliot de rage ? Il était bien parti... Elliot avait plongé ses beaux yeux d'un bleu transparent dans celles rouge sang de son interlocuteur. Qui y a-t-il ? Que Léo doit-il lire dans ce regard ?

Après ses menaces, et son piège ne se refermeraient pas sur la réincarnation. Du moins, il ne cèdera pas si facilement. Peut-importe combien de fois il lui criera dessus, ou le frappera. Même jusqu'au sang il ne dévoilerait rien qui conduirait Elliot de nouveau à la mort.

« Rien de bien particulier, il exauce juste tous mes souhaits. Les Nightray font de bons serviteurs. ~ » Dit-il en affichant un sourire narquois.

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la bibliothèque d'Elliot. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres, à part ses stupides BD... Il vit le titre de l'un des livres de ses livres préférés, il sembla surpris. Il le prit, pour l'ouvrir. Que faisait-il ici ? Depuis quand ses livres trainaient « chez lui » ? Il le cala sous son bras, « il me sera très certainement plus utile à moi qu'a toi. » Puis il continua d'avancer remarquant qu'Elliot s'agitait de plus en plus. Oh non ! Allait-il encore le frapper ? Il rentra dans sa salle de bain — annexe à la chambre —, et s'enferma à clef. Elliot avait beau crier et taper contre la porte. Léo ne comptait pas ouvrir de si tôt...

Que faire ? Ce fou allait surement la démolir... Elliot devenait de plus en plus effrayant. Allait-il le tuer ? ... Aucune voie de secours... Pas de fenêtre, tout était clos ! Il regarda dans la baignoire, pourquoi ne pas crée une inondation ? Il ouvrit les robinets au maximum, laissant l'eau remplir la jolie baignoire... De plus en plus, jusqu'a ce qu'elle débord et s'écoule sur le planché...

Elliot défonça la porte ! Il se jeta sur les robinets pour les fermer, puis sur Léo qui tomba dans l'eau. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Totalement hystérique ! Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux foncé se décida à parler.

« Cette cicatrice, c'est moi qui les crée. J'ai essayé de te tuer lorsque nous étions dans les abysses. Sous les ordres de la Vérité. Mais... Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. Si tu veux, tue-moi, avant que je ne le fasse... » Dit-il d'une voix sombre, sa tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Elliot...


	7. Le cœur perdu dans les Abysses - 7

[POV _Elliot_]

Le Nightray attendait patiemment ses réponses, choisies avec soin. Même ci, son regard devenait plus froid, ainsi que son tempérament, était de plus en plus terrifiant, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination, mais il voyait dans le regard de Léo, que celui-ci, lui cachait bien plus que ce qu'il demandait. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait ses réponses. Le jeune homme ne déviait guère son regard, si intense. Mais, c'est quand, il entendit l'une de ses fameuses réponses, qu'il voulait absolument frapper, cette personne qui était devant lui. Les Nightray, des serviteurs ? Ce moquait-il de lui pour l'unième fois ? Il devait se contrôler, si, il le frappait, il ne pouvait peut-être pas entendre les autres réponses. Il devait patienter avant de venger cet affront, pour sa famille. C'est alors, qu'il reposait son regard sur le vagabondant. Il était maintenant devant sa bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? La réponse fut tout de suite immédiate. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il venait de prendre, un livre, qu'il y tenait à cœur.

Il ne put par la suite se contrôler, il se levait de la fenêtre pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur qui… s'enferma dans la salle de bain ? Elliot frappait la porte de son poing droit, pour lui demander d'ouvrir, mais celui-ci n'obéissait pas. Il soupirait un bon coup. Il allait bien sortir un jour. De plus, cette salle était totalement close. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir.

C'est au moment où, de l'eau s'échappait de la porte, qu'Elliot, se mit à réagir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu, celui-là ?! Il n'y avait plus le temps, pour lui demander sagement d'ouvrir, de plus Elliot, n'allait pas agir de cette façon. Il était énervé, il venait de le pousser à bout. Il se mit donc à défoncer la pauvre porte qui était devant lui en un grand coup de pied. Par la suite, il se jetait sur les robinets pour les fermer et ouvrir le capuchon, de la baignoire. L'eau peu à peu se mit à évacuer, pour le grand soulagement du Nightray. Par la suite, il se précipitait vers le garçon aux yeux pourpre. Celui-ci tombait, entrainant dans sa chute, l'Héritier. Il se mit par la suite, à lever le poing pour frapper sa victime. Il allait le frapper. Il voulait le frapper. Mais, il fut arrêté sur son élan. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de débiter ? D'un seul coup, le jeune homme repensait à son rêve, qui correspondait à merveille, avec ce qu'il disait. Non, c'était encore trop vague pour qu'il en tire des conclusions. La fin de la phrase était ce qui l'avait le plus arrêté. Le tuer ? Non, Elliot n'était pas un criminel. Pourtant, sur le coup, il eut comme une sorte de flashback. Il se voyait devant deux corps. C'était ses deux frères. Ses mains étaient en sang et une chose, faisait de l'ombre aux dessus de lui. Un prénom, s'échappait de ses lèvres, « Humty Dumpty » avant qu'il reprenne conscience, une nouvelle fois de la situation. Il n'avait plus envie de frapper, le gamin qui était à terre. Il prit juste soin de reprendre le livre, pour enfin regarder si la ramure n'était pas abimée. Il se relevait par la suite, avant de laisser son regard froid sur le jeune homme à terre.

— Tu peux me traiter, si tu veux. Tu traiter, Vincent de Chien. Mais, si tu t'attaques à ma famille, sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas idem. De plus, je reprends ce livre. Il appartient à quelqu'un que j'affectionne particulièrement même ci, je ne me souviens guère de lui. Si tu reposes, tes sales pattes dessus. Même Vincent ne pourra plus te reconnaitre.  
Par la suite, il se mit à ranger le livre, caressant le dos de celui-ci avant de retourner dans la salle de bain dévasté. Léo venait tout juste de se relever. Sur le coup, Elliot dégainait son épée pour couper le vêtement qui était juste dessus la cicatrice, pour enfin la remettre dans son fourreau.

— Pourquoi, tu voulais me tuer ? Et pourquoi, j'étais dans l'abysse ? Selon, la légende, ce ne sont que des absurdités enfantines.

[POV _Léo_]

— Se faire haïr n'était-ce pas la chose la plus effroyable qui puisse nous arriver ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne qu'on affectionne le plus... Elliot aurait aimé le frapper, mais étrangement il s'était interrompu dans son élan de rage, pourquoi ? La porte elle-même en avait souffert... Une preuve qu'il avait touché des cordes sensibles, et les réactions étaient belles et bien visibles... Il parlait de ce livre, comme-ci il se souvenait de lui. L'idiot, s'il savait de qui il s'agissait... Léo en aurait très certainement pleuré si seulement il avait un cœur... Il n'aurait très certainement pas pu être aussi méchant si une partie de lui n'était ailleurs.

N'en avait-il tout de même pas trop dit ? Il doutait... Quand il fut debout, Elliot n'attendit pas longtemps avant de pointer son épée en sa direction pour déchirer un bout de sa chemise. Laissant sa cicatrice à l'air libre. Il n'abandonnait pas, malgré toutes ses tentatives vouées à l'échec. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer. Il ne bougeait pas, sentant de grosses goutes coulé le long de son cou et de son torse.

Comment allait-il inventer une histoire sur ses nouveaux mensonges ? Ce n'était pas sont fort de faire ce genre de chose. Il était direct et honnête en temps normal, mais là ça n'allait pas, plus rien ne le ressemblait. Après tout il n'était plus rien du Léo d'autre fois, il avait été contraint à changer, contre son grès certes ! Mais tout de même, n'avait-il pas une part de responsabilité ?

« Je... » Il ne parvint pas à poursuivre son début de phrase. Quelque chose le bloqué, dans le fond de sa gorge... Il s'y reprit a plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à dire quelque chose d'un peu prêt censé.

« Tu étais mort, mais il s'avérait que quelqu'un tes ramenés dans le monde normal, qui serait assez fou pour allé à l'encontre des désirs de la Vérité ? Sacha que la personne qui ta secouru au péril de sa vie, n'est plus de ce monde à présent. » Répondit-il en quittant la salle de bain. Il prenait une voix toujours dure et sérieuse.  
Après avoir dépassé Elliot, dos à lui, il reprit avec une voix plus claire, voire douce

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, je suis simplement les ordres. Alors, fais en sorte au moins pour cette personne de rester en vie. Au moins son sacrifice ne sera pas vain. »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'Elliot, il l'ouvrit en poussant les volets. Puis il se mit debout, le soleil était vraiment lumineux ! C'était une belle journée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Quelle stupide pensée... Léo soupira, regarde Elliot une dernière fois avant de sauter. Il atterrit sur le sol sans aucune égratignure, grâce au pouvoir de sa chain. Cependant, sa blessure le fit souffrir, elle s'était r » ouverte. En peinant, il marche dans la cour, longeant le jardin des Nightray. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici, mais de prendre l'air.

De toute façon, on allait venir le chercher. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester plus longtemps ici, non il allait encore crée plus d'ennuis. Il croisa Vincent, qui agrippa fermement Léo de peur qu'il ne tombe. Il lui dit d'une voix glaciale

« Alors, comme ça on a échoué ? Et maintenant, tu prends la fuite ? Tout à fait digne de... »

« La ferme ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Laisse-moi, dégage ! »

« Je dirais donc à Elliot, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité alors ? »

« Fais-ce qui te plais. », il poussa Vincent violemment avant de reprendre son chemin... Vincent prit la direction des appartements d'Elliot. Quelques minutes à peine Léo s'écroula un peu plus de la résidence des Nightray.

[POV _Elliot_]

Elliot ne put qu'ouvrir en grand ses yeux. Il avait été mort, et, quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour lui redonner la vie ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. On ne ramène pas les morts, à la vie. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il laissait, son interlocuteur le dépasser. Il lui disait encore des ordres, mais pour une fois, cela n'attisait guère sa colère. Au contraire, cela lui fit procurer une certaine nostalgie. Le jeune homme en question sautait de la fenêtre. Il disparaissait avant qu'Elliot puisse complètement lui répondre. Avait-il fui ? Elliot s'en moquait bien. Il avait ses réponses. Il savait maintenant, ce que Oz et Gilbert cachaient au fond d'eux. C'est-à-dire la vérité.

Son regard se posait sur le livre qui venait de ranger. Cette personne serait celle à qui il tenait particulièrement ? Qui était celle-ci pour lui ? Sur le coup, une forte migraine apparut comme pour lui avouer d'autres souvenirs. La scène ou sa mort suivit, dans les abysses. Il pouvait y voir très clairement, les personnes présentes. Une fille aux cheveux blancs qu'il allait tuer, et le fourbe, qui venait de le tuer. La chaussure avec la larme, venait-il de lui alors ? Pourquoi pleurait-il, pour lui ? Le sang qu'il voyait dans ce souvenir, finit par renvoyer un autre. Toute sa famille décapitée avec leurs sangs, sur ses mains. Son regard se retournait, et une chain était devant lui. Elle disait qu'elle se nommait « Humty Dumpty ». Ensuite, tout s'enchaina. Il voyait un bal et il voyait une nouvelle fois, Léo devant lui entrain de pleurer en criant son nom.

Un bruit finit par surgir contre la porte, ce qui provoquait, une interruption dans ses souvenirs. Il se mit à se rapprocher de la porte pour l'entrouvrir. Il fronçait des sourcils en voyant Vincent avec un visage, angélique. Il se mit à refermer la porte, mais le pied de son frère adoptif, bloquait la porte, dans sa fermeture.

— Tu as trahi les Nightray, Vincent, Dégage de ma vue !  
— Oh, mais, je suis ici pour te raconter toute la vérité, sur ton lien avec le sacrifier.

Elliot, ouvrit grand les yeux au moment où, il entendait « sacrifier ». Alors comme ça, il savait aussi toute la vérité ? L'héritier se dégageait de la porte pour laisser entrer, son frère adoptif. Celui-ci fit un léger sourire quand il vit l'état de la salle de bain. Il pouvait distinguer, la puissance de cette entrevue, entre les deux garçons. Elliot se remit à fermer, la porte derrière lui, pour enfin se poser sur celle-ci. Vincent se posait sur le lit, en posant sa main sur les taches de sangs, qui était imprégnée dans les draps. Voyant que le silence était pesant, Elliot se mit à commencer à parler.

— Dépêche-toi de me le dire.  
Vincent se relevait pour afficher un sourire. Le même sourire qu'irritait, l'héritier. Il se rapprochait de lui, posant sa main contre la porte et prenant l'une des mèches de son petit frère.

— Léo Baskerville qui était, ici, présent, n'est d'autre que cette personne sacrifiée. Il a donné son cœur à l'abysse pour pouvoir te sauver de la mort. Après tout, tu avais un valet assez fidèle. Même-ci, il était la réincarnation de Glen, il ne voyait que toi. Oui, toi qui est mort en rejetant ta chain, Humpty Dumpty pour avoir assassiné ta famille. Mon cher, Gilbert, a eu la bonne idée de te le faire oublier avec l'hypnose, mais en dirait que le lien entre toi et Léo reste imprégné dans ta chaire. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce garçon souriant qui trainait à côté de toi, et qui lisait ce fameux livre que tu tiens tant à cœur ? Bah s'était Léo quand, il avait son cœur. Tu l'as transformé en un monstre.

— La ferme !

Disait, Elliot pour arrêter cette torture. Il se mit à poser ses mains sur sa tête. La migraine refaisait rage. Tous, ses souvenirs revenaient. Léo, oui son cher valet, son cher ami. Il venait de le retrouver. Tous les souvenirs reprirent leurs places, initiales, même celui qui avait failli causer sa perte. Le rejet de Léo. Alors, qu'il comprît, enfin toute l'histoire, avec les morceaux qui manquaient, il dégainait son épée pour le pointer sur Vincent, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

— Je te jure que si jamais, tu t'approches encore de Léo, je trouverais un moyen de te tuer. Et sache que cette fois-ci, je n'aurais aucun regret à anéantir, un membre qui a sali l'honneur des Nightrays.

Il se mit par la suite de sortir de la chambre, pour courir dans les couloirs. Léo, il devait retrouver Léo. C'est par la suite qu'il le retrouvait à terre. Sa respiration était assez forte. Il avait couru, comme jamais avant. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres avant d'énoncer :

— Stupide Valet.

Par la suite, il le reprit sur son dos, son valet inconscient. Sa chambre, maintenant souillée par un déchu, il devait l'amener dans une autre pièce. La propre chambre de Léo, chez les Nightrays. Il le déposait sur son lit, avant de remettre la couverture sur lui. Elliot s'était sacrifié pour lui, mais, il ne voulait pas que Léo, en face autant. Il était décidé à reprendre le cœur de Léo des griffes, d'Alyss. C'est même pour cela qu'il s'en allait de la chambre, pour trouver Gilbert, qui ouvrira la porte des Nightrays, de l'abyss.

[POV _Léo_]

Léo se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Mais n'était-ce pas son ancienne chambre, en tant que valet d'Elliot ? Il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici, puis il se remémora les précédentes scènes, suivant son évanouissement. Il avait croisé Vincent, oui c'était ça ! Il allait tout lui raconter, il fallait qu'il retrouve Elliot avec lui ! Il se leva brusquement, ses habits toujours dans un sale état... Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste retrouver Elliot ! Il sortit de la chambre, en « priant » que ce ne soit pas Elliot qui l'est ramener ici. Il courrait dans les couloirs, cherchant Elliot en vain. Puis il se dit que c'était totalement stupide, il avait échoué.

Vincent lui afficha un grand sourire, il n'eut besoin de plus d'explication, il se précipita au seul endroit, ou Elliot avait pu partir... Cet imbécile ! Il était vraiment très en colère contre lui, il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire de bêtises, qu'il ne fallait pas que son sacrifice soit vain ! Dans un élan de rage, il franchit la porte des Nightray à l'aide de sa chain. Ce petit con, il allait le ramener ici vite fait bien fait ! Ensuite, il tuerait Vincent pour avoir tout balancé !  
Arriver dans les abysses, il cria le nom d'Elliot à plusieurs reprises. Du plus fort qu'il pouvait, il hurlait, hurlait... Mais personne ne répondait aux appels. Il grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils, puis se mit à partir en courant. Il savait qu'Elliot était stupide, entêté, agaçant, bruyant, brutal, suicidaire aussi ! Mais pas à un tel point ! Il vit d'un coup un lapin blanc volait au-dessus de lui en jactant « Oh mon Léo d'amour ! ~ Tu viens me rendre une petite visite ? »  
Léo attrapa la poupée en la tenant fermement par le cou, en répliquant avec rage « Saloperie de lapin blanc dis-moi ou est Elliot ! » La poupée ne répliqua pas, elle se mit juste à rire bêtement. Léo l'écrasa sous sa poigne avant de lâcher les débris. Une aura meurtrière l'entouré, sa chain était sortie. De grandes plumes noires tout autour de lui. Les yeux de Léo ressortant dans les profondeurs de l'abysse, quiconque croiserait sa route périrait... C'était certain.  
La vérité n'allait pas le laisser trouver sa chambre aussi rapidement, il ne resterait donc qu'une solution. Jabberwock ouvrit sa gueule pour crée une énorme boule noire. Une énergie incroyable s'en dégagée ! Les dimensions des abysses commencèrent à se fendre, des bouts partant progressivement... Les chain tentaient de fuir, mais sous cet écrasant pouvoir ils périssaient.

Alyss, se rendit compte de se carnage fit apparaitre Léo dans sa chambre, il cessa le massacre en plongeant ses pupilles sangs dans celles de son interlocutrice, totalement prise dans le pétrin. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de Léo qui ne bronchait pas, elle reprit son expression sadique et sure d'elle. Elle caressa le visage de Léo, le sien étant assez près des douces lèvres de la réincarnation de Glen.

« C'est moi qui ai ton cœur, alors si tu détruis cet endroit... Tu périras aussi. »

Léo regarda droit dans les yeux Alyss. Puis, il rigola. Un rire entre le sadisme et le « jemenfoutisme » « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

D'un coup il vit Elliot, il ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le début ? Où venait-il tout juste d'arriver ? Léo poussa brutalement la Vérité, qui ne s'attendant pas à ça, et s'approcha d'Elliot avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise. Et lui donner un violent coup de poing.

« Abrutis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Es-tu totalement stupide ou suicidaire ?! On rentre tout de suite ! »

Alysse à vitesse grande V se retrouva juste derrière Léo, tenant l'une de ses mèches. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose, non pas privé, au contraire, que tout le monde puisse l'entendre !

« Alors comme ça, ce garçon n'est pas mort ? Léo, tu m'as menti... Peut-être, devrais je détruire ton cœur pour ce vilain mensonge ? » Comme elle voyait que Léo s'en moquait, elle poursuivit « Ensuite je m'emparerais du cœur de ce garçon, comme compensation ! »

La provocation avait marché, comme une bombe à retardement ! Léo sombrait dans la haine, l'envie de tuer... Les meurtres, de voir du sang couler. Il perdait facilement la tête lorsqu'il était dans les abysses. Sa puissance semblait se multiplier, il était incontrôlable, Jabberwock recommençait à détruire tout à l'entour ! Alysse rigolait à s'en étouffant, tandis que ses compagnons imploraient Alyss de le faire arrêter. Mais elle n'écoutait rien

« Oh j'aime ça ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?! Ahahahah détruit tout, détruit tout ! Détruisons les abysses ensemble ! Quel jeu amusant ! »


End file.
